You don't always get what you want!
by Fireblosom
Summary: Uh-oh Diamond's hormones are at it again and they're set on Serena!! Along with him chasing after our fav. scout we have a healthy serving of action and comedy provided by our somehow drunk scouts. Laughing is golden so is drinkin while reading!!!
1. I'm dreaming of a white haired stalker

  
  
Hey Minna-chan!! but for those of you who don't this one is about Diamond and Serena...WAIT DON'T LEAVE!!!! They might or might not end up together! You Darien lovers don't have to worry either I would never leave him in of my stories. To cute to not be in stories.   
  
Happy Reading!!!! ^_^   
  
Disclaimer: I'm sorry I have to say this but I..don't..own..Sailor Moon..or any..of..its..characters. Naoko Takeuchi does. That wasn't hard. I wish I owned Darien though. Just not his UGLY green blazer. No offense Naoko-chan but....the brother looks like crap in it. By the way Nadia and Crystal are my characters.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Story:You Don't Always get what you want: Chapter 1  
Rating:PG  
By:Fireblosom   
E-mail: Nicmika2@aol.com.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Give into me Serenity" Diamond said to her.  
  
"Leave me alone. I love Darien; I'll never love you" Serena shouted at him while covering her ears.  
  
"Didn't your mother teach you never say never? You will belong to me Serenity, soon. Very,very soon." He said as his voice faded away.Serena shot up in her bed,covered in sweat. He had been coming to her to in her dreams for the past two nights.  
  
She knew what Diamond wanted. Darien loved her, while Diamond only wanted her to feed his lust. But somehow deep inside of him she knew that he loved her and wouldn't stop until he got what he wanted. Serena sat up in bed and looked out her window at the full moon.  
  
"Oh Mother, what do I do?" whispered Serena."You always kept people like these away from me. I guess I'll have to deal with this one on my own." She said snuggling back under her covers trying hard to shake away the remnents of the nightmare.   
  
That morning she got up early shocking her family. As she walked to school she thought about Diamond's words. As always she bumped into someone. Before she got the chance to see who it was the person wrapped their arms around her waist. With a swift move Serena had the person on the ground. As she stared at the person it was then that she realized who it was.  
  
"Oh God, Darien I'm so sorry" Serena said helping him up, "I didn't realize it was you"  
  
"That's okay Sere. You've never done that before" Darien said to her.  
  
"Um...I'm kinda jumpy this morning; Sammy tried jump me in the bathroom"  
  
"That's okay how bout' I walk you to school" suggested Darien.  
  
"Really? Thank you. You're so sweet." Serena said before she kissed   
him. Not known to them someone was watching them.   
  
"Just wait til' I get my hands on, Endymion. He will pay dearly for that." Diamond said clenching his fist, as he sat on his throne.He took another sip of his Brandi (A.N. Is it me or is he always drinking something in every episode. He should be drunk be now!) and decided to capture his princess at her school.   
  
"Soon princess. You will become mine. All mine." he said staring lustfully, yet lovingly at Serena.   
  
They arrived at the school in five minutes. Too quick for Serena and Darien's liking. Serena was reluctant to leave Darien's embrace.   
  
"You wanna go out tonight?" asked Darien.   
  
"Sure" Serena chirped as her mood perked up alitte bit.  
  
"Great. I'll pick you up say around seven?" said Darien. He got no response because Serena's mind was somewhere else.  
  
'I should tell Darien about what Diamond said. But I don't want him to worry about me.' Serena said to herself.  
  
"Sere...Serena...MEATBALL HEAD!!" he called.  
  
"Wha?...Huh..Oh, what were you saying?" Serena asked snapping back to   
reality.  
  
"What were you thinking about?" asked Darien.   
  
'Uh Oh, think up something fast Serena' she said to herself.  
  
"I was just wondering if Rini had any older brothers or sisters."   
Serena replied calmly.   
  
"Why you little minx" Darien said placing his arms around her waist.  
He planted a butterfly kiss on her nose then kissed her passionately on the lips.  
  
"Bye Meatball Head" Darien said walking away.  
  
"Wow. What a guy" Serena said dreamily. She then felt a pain her heart when she remembered that she had lied to Darien.  
  
'I'll tell him tonight,maybe I should tell the scouts while I'm at it.'she thought.  
  
"Hey girl" Mina said running up to her. Lita and Ami close behind.  
  
"Hey" she said sadly. The others noticed the sadness in her voice.  
  
"Hey what's wrong?" asked Lita.  
  
"Um...I just miss Rini" Serena said quickly.  
  
"It's okay Sere. We miss her too." Mina said comfortly.  
  
"Yeah it's just not the same without her trying to take my stuff and sucking up to mom" said Serena.  
  
"Don't worry Serena. You will have her in approximitely 1,294 years. Well that is if nothing happens with the space and time continueal. Unless where Rini is from an alternate reality which we had no conciesus of and no fore-warning from the guardian of time......why are you all looking at me like that?" Ami asked after her explaination. They all continued looking at her.  
  
"Well....I could be wrong" she said sheepishly. Just as they started  
laughing just as the bell rang.  
  
"God Ami sometimes you really scare me with that jumbo-mumbo" laughed Mina.  
Sweatdrop. "Umm, that's mumbo-jumbo Mina" Serena corrected.  
  
"Lets go to class. We can talk more at lunch" Lita said as they walked into the school building. Suddenly Serena felt something...something   
evil.  
  
'What is that. Something's wrong. I can feel it. God, Serena chill out. Nothing is wrong.' she said to herself as she and Mina entered their classroom.  
  
"Soooo...Has Darien frenched ya yet?" asked Mina.  
  
"Mina!" yelled Serena.  
  
"Do I take that as a yes?" Mina asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, he did" answered Serena.  
  
"How did it feel?" pressed Mina.  
  
"Heaven. Pure Heaven." Serena replied with hearts popping out of her   
eyes.  
  
"Mina, I've got something to tell you." whispered Serena.  
  
"Don't tell me; Darien proposed to you last night" said Mina.  
  
"WHAT?! Where did you get that far out idea" asked Serena.  
  
"Well it seemed pretty good at the time" said Mina.  
  
"God Mina, you give a whole new meaning to the term blonde" Serena said shaking her head. (A.N. No offense to those of you out there. You too Stef-chan!!)  
  
"Hey! What's that suppose to mean?!" asked Mina.  
  
"I'll tell you later." Serena sighed.  
  
"Okay I give! What? are you having his love child or something?!" she exaperated throwing her hands into the air.   
  
"No, dumbass! Anyway I have something to tell you; but you have to promise that you won't overeact" Serena whispered.  
  
"Fine. I promise I won't now tell me" Mina whispered back.  
  
"Okay. I think Diamond is coming to get me" said Serena.  
  
"WHAT?!" screeched Mina.  
  
"You promised you wouldn't overeact" said Serena.  
  
"So I lied. Are you absolutely sure." Mina asked calmly.  
  
"Yes. He's been contacting me through my dreams for the past two nights. Last night he said he would come for me very soon." said Serena.  
  
"You think he's coming for you and you didn't tell us!" said Mina.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was afraid. I didn't want any of you guys worring yourself about me again." Serena replied looking to the ground.  
  
"I understand, but it's our job as your friends and your court to protect you." Mina said comfortingly.   
  
"Settle down class" said a loud voice from the doorway. It came from   
the school's principal, Mr.Lee.  
  
"Ms. Haruna was ill this morning so she could not make it to work this morning. You will have a substitute today. He will be here in a couple of minutes." He said before leaving the classroom.  
  
"Premo timing. I didn't do my homework last night and I didn't feel like staying in detention today." said Serena.  
  
"Cool. I hope he's hunky." squealed Mina.   
  
"Me too." agreed Serena.   
  
"But we can't have a substitute. I just saw Ms.H in the hallway!" exclaimed Danielle.   
  
"No way!" said Crystal.  
  
"I've done some research and found out that his name is Diamond Nemeis." Melvin said pushing up his glasses up. Serena's heart stopped.  
  
'No it can't be him. Just someone with his name.' she said reassuring herself.  
  
"He is also getting married really soon" continued Melvin.  
  
"Oh my God" Serena whispered.  
  
"Serena, maybe we should get out of her espescially you" Mina whispered.  
  
"No" Serena said in a barely audiable voice.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I'm gonna face him. I'm tired of these Princes doing this to me, espcially   
him" she spat.  
  
"Alright. It's your orders, but I'll call the other scouts for back-up" said   
Mina. She was about to pull out her communicator when the door opened.....   
  
  
MUWHOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! CLIFFHANGER I bet ya'll hate me now. If I get enough reviews I'll send in the other parts. If not, well lets just say you'll have alot of imagining to do. This is my first fan-fic I've sent in so don't be too rough on me. PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Tell me what you think. I would really appricate it.  
  
  
BUH-BYE ^_~  
  
Luv,Peace, and A million & one Darien butt squeezes!!  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. The Perverted Substitute

  
  
  
  
Hey Minna!!!! Chapter 2 of my latest fic is up and running. And thank you so much for all the reviews! I'll do my best to keep this fic going!  
  
  
Happy Reading *_*  
  
  
Disclaimer:Salior Moon belongs to Naoko Takeuchi,Not me.I know it's hard to believe but she isn't mine. I CLAIM DARIEN!!! Nadia and Crystal are mine. You all probably already used them for your own stories, but they are mine in this story. SO DEAL WITH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
:Naoko punches mika for taking Darien: HELPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!! :mika whispers: It didn't really hurt. I'm not scared of her, just don't tell her that.   
  
  
And now our featured presentation!!  
  
  
Story: You don't always get what you want Part 2  
Rated:PG-13   
By: Nicmika2  
E-mail: Nicmika2@aol.com  
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
(Last time on Fireblosom's fic)  
  
  
"No" she said barely audiable voice.  
  
"I'm gonna face him. I'm tired of these princes doing this to me, espically him" she spat.  
  
"Alright it's your orders, but I'll call the other scouts for back-up" said Mina. She was about to pull out her communicator when the door opened.....   
  
  
***************************************************************  
  
  
In walked Diamond. He was wearing a all black suit and silky white shirt under it.(A.N. If he wasn't so evil he'd be even cuter. Gotta admitt; Diamond comes in a *CLOSE* second next to Darien)   
  
  
'Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God Oh God what do I do? Mother help me' Serena pleading to an un-known person.  
  
  
"Hello class. My name is Diamond Nemeis. I will be teaching your English class until Ms. Haruna is well. I have decided to do something different for your class today. We will be studying about the legend of the Moon Kingdom" said Diamond.  
  
  
"Cool" went out through out the classroom.  
  
  
"Well on the moon their lived a Queen named Serenity. She ruled supreme over her Kingdom, the Moon Kingdom, and the Kingdoms of Mercury to Pluto excluding Earth. The Queen had a beautiful and *stubborn* daughter named , Princess Serenity.She had long blonde hair that was done in twin buns at the sides of her head. She also had beautiful sky blue eyes and a body to die for (Darien: "Amen to that!!" Mika wacks him with a broom "Mamo-chan behave!"). The people on Earth mostly called her Princess Serena in short; to seperate her from her mother" he explained looking straight at Serena.  
  
Serena sucked in her breath as he walked closer to her.  
  
"I've found you my little moon minx" Diamond whispered as he caressed her cheek. Serena froze.  
  
'How does he know so much? Who is this guy?' Serena wondered as Diamond backed away.  
  
"Even though she was killed on the moon; she was reborn on Earth and now walks among you or maybe I should say sits among you" he chuckled, once again staring at Serena.  
Serena snapped.  
  
  
"Just shut-up and leave me alone you lustful bastard" She screamed.   
  
  
"Please....." she added above a whispered.  
  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that princess" said Diamond.   
  
In a flash Diamond was in his regular royal clothing. It consists of an all white suit. On the front of the shirt there was a pattern of some kind. It was outlined in purple. He also had an all white cape that went down to his ankles. However, the inside of the cape was dark purple. There were gasps around the room.And last but not least a black, upside-down creasant moon sat comfortably in the middle of his forehead.  
  
  
"Who are you" Melvin asked in his normal congested voice.  
  
  
"I don't have to answer your stupid, trivial questions" Diamond replied in an arrogant tone.  
  
  
"But since you seem to be a friend of my future queen I will answer. My name is Prince Diamond of the Negamoon. I have come to capture my princess" he answered.  
  
  
"I'm not your princess damnit; get that through your fuckin' head!!" yelled Serena.  
  
  
"Oh, but you are now" Diamond said as he grabbed her arms. He lifted her out of her seat and looked into her deep blue eyes......  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
BWHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! :lightning crashes: How do ya'll like it. Please review me. The little box isn't there just 2 look pretty! They really do mean alot to me.  
  
  
Ja ne ^_~  
  
-Fireblosom  



	3. Secrets Revealed

  
  
  
  
  
Hey Minna!!! This is Fireblosm again. How did ya like chapter 2? Sorry about it being so short. I swear this one is gonna be longer I hope. In this fic Raye goes to school with the other girls and so does Mina. My story, my rules!!   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: People you know I don't own Sailor Moon. If you want to sue me go ahead. I don't know how much lint would be worth in money.   
  
  
  
Story: You don't always get what you want Part 3  
By: Fieblosom  
Rated: PG-13   
E-mail: Nicmika2@aol.com  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
He looked into her deep blue eyes and brought his lips to hers. His kisses were powerful and demanding; begging for more. Serena wanted nothing more than to knee him in his happy little hot dog but she couldn't move.  
  
'If I don't do something now this is gonna go into something else' Serena thought to herself.   
  
'God, she tastes like honey. Lucious honey' Diamond groaned as he licked her lips slightly.(Stereo blares: "And I wanna li-li-li-lick you from your head to your toes and I wanna move from the bed down to tha down to tha to tha floor...." If you don't know the song let's just say it's perfect for what HE'S thinking right now!)   
  
Diamond's hand suddenly left her arm and start message her thigh through her uniform. When his hand came in contact with her thigh Serena's evil side was unleased. Suddenly a bright silver light comsumed Serena and Diamond was thrown off. Straight into the black board. After he hit the black board he slid down to the floor not moving. Everyone looked at Serena who was now glowing. Her creasant moon showed brightly on her forehead.  
  
"This is bad; this is very,very bad" Mina said shaking her head. Finally Serena stopped glowing and her creasant moon faded.  
  
"H..How d..did..y..y.you..d..d..do that.t.t.t." Molly asked stuttering.  
  
"Long story I'll tell you later" Serena answered. She then turned to Mina.  
  
"V, we gotta get the rest of the scouts here now" said Serena.  
  
"Right" said Mina. She took out her communicator, flipped it open, and pressed a green button.  
  
"Hey Leets are you there?" Mina said into the communicator. Lita's face popped up onto the communicator's screen.  
  
"Yo, Lita here. I felt two distint power levels in your class, was I right?" Lita asked whispering.  
  
"Bulleyes. Serena was one Diamond was the other." answered Mina.  
  
"WHAT?! How in the hell did he find you guys?! Is Serena okay?" Lita screamed.  
  
"Lower the decibels; and Serena is fine. Look, call the others and get them to Ms. H's class A.S.A.P. I'll tell you everything when you guys get here." ordered Mina.  
  
"In case you forgot I'm still in the middle of class" said Lita.   
  
"Well I guess you'll have to leave then won't you. I'm guessing everyone can hear our conversation by now because of your screaming?" Mina asked bluntly.  
  
"They sure can." Lita answered while she looked at the shocked faces of her classmates, "Oh well, they might as well find out now"  
  
"Can you guys see if you can get Darien too?" asked Mina.  
  
"Sure. I'm on my way. Jupiter out." Lita said as the screen went blank.  
  
"The others are coming" Mina said closing her communicator.  
  
"I think I should transform now" She thrust her hand in the air and said the magic words.  
  
"Pikachu I choose you!" (A.N. HEHEHE. Bet ya'll weren't expecting that...no one laughs..Alight fine be that way!)   
  
"Venus Star Power!" she said. Everyone was blinded except Serena by a bright orange light. Orange heart ribbons wrapped around Mina's body. In a flash Mina was replaced by Sailor Venus.  
  
"WHAT?!" schreeched the class.  
  
"YOU'RE Sailor Venus?" asked a shocked Nadia.  
  
"Yep" answered Mina.  
  
"But how?" asked Molly.  
  
"Desitny, I guess" shrugged Mina.  
  
"Can we get back to the matter at hand, please?"asked Serena a little ticked that everyone forgot about her.  
  
"Sorry. Where are those scouts. They should be here by now" Mina a bit impatienly. As if on cue 3 thoroughly pissed off scouts burst through the door.  
  
"Where the hell is he?" asked a pissed Mars.  
  
"Yeah, where is the cowardly bastard?" asked an equally pissed Juptier.  
  
"Woahhhhh...chill out guys. At the moment he is unconscious, I think" said Serena.  
  
"You guys should have seen the way Serena kicked his ass after he kissed her" Mina squealed.  
  
"HE WHAT?!!!" they screamed.  
  
"Well I couldn't let him manhandle me and not do anything about it" said Serena calmly.  
  
"Well for once you're right Serena" Raye agreed. Serena being Serena stuck her tongue out at the fiery priestess.  
  
"Guys please...We've got to focus and work out a plan" Ami said tapping on her earlobe twice. A blue light covered the area around her eyes then formed her visor. She then reached into her sub-space pocket and took out her mini-computer.   
  
"You guys couldn't find Darien?" asked Mina. They shook their heads no.  
  
"It's a good thing too; he'd likely kill Diamond before us" Mina said trying to somewhat enlighten the mood.  
  
"Yeah. Are there anymore evil guys that want you to themselves" Raye asked sarcastically.  
  
"HA HA. That was so funny that I forgot to laugh" said Serena.  
  
"We had Sailor Venus in our class and we didn't even know it?!" said a shocked Nadia.  
  
"Hey you've got ALL the Sailor Scouts in your school" Mina chirped.  
  
"Lita's Jupiter, Raye's Mars, and Ami's Mercury" said Serena.  
  
"Cool. But where's Sailor Moon?" asked Crystal.  
  
"That would be me" answered Serena.  
  
"WHAT?!" the class schreeched again, a couple of thunks preceding.  
  
"Of course, same hair, same eyes why didn't I see it before?" Melvin said staring Serena up & down. He then pulled out a pointer out of nowhere, walked up to her and started poking her in the shoulder.   
  
"Do you mind if I get a skin sample"  
  
She pushed him away shouting, "Melvin will you please stop examining me like I'm one of your little lab mice!!" Everyone laughed as Melvin scampered away.   
  
"Serena, why was he looking at you the whole time while he was telling us about the legend of the Moon Kingdom?" asked Molly.  
  
"The story of the Moon Kingdom is no legend. It's real...well was. I'm Princess Serenity" said Serena.   
  
"Wow. Cool. But why does he want you?" asked Jessica.  
  
"Simple he loves me" answered Serena.  
  
"I really don't think he loves you more like lusts for you" Lita commented.  
  
"Diamond loves me I know he does but his lust is just as great as his love" Serena retorted.  
  
"Ummm... I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but that Diamond guy is gone" said Crystal.  
  
"WHAT?!!!" The Scouts schreeched...........  
  
  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMWWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Bye for now.  
  
"And on the third day God made Darien"  
-Unknown  
-Fireblosm  
  
P.S. DON'T HESITATE TO REVIEW ME!!!!!!  
  



	4. Oops?

  
  
  
  
  
HEY MINNA!!!!!!!! I'm backkkkkkkkk Thanxs Lunabuns for sending this in! Not much to say right now. I know ya'll are gonna love this part. I was laughing my head off while I was typing. Sorry if it's short.   
  
  
HAPPY READING!!!!! ^_~  
  
  
_____________________________________  
  
Story: You don't always get what you want Part 4  
Rated: PG-13   
E-mail: Nicmika2@aol.com  
_____________________________________  
  
  
  
  
  
"I thought you said he was unconscious!" Raye yelled towards Serena.  
  
  
"He must have disappeared while we were talking" said Mina.  
  
"Damn. And we could have finished him off too." pouted Lita. Half the class cringed.  
  
  
"I'll try to locate him. No telling how long he has been gone" Ami said typing furiously on her mini-computer.  
  
  
"We still gotta make plans for when we do find him" said Serena.  
  
  
"Well I say we find him and beat the crap out of him" said Lita.  
  
"Yeah. We'll send his sorry ass back to wherever he came from" agreed Raye.  
  
  
"Guys can we go into this battle with a rational mind, please" Ami said not even looking up from her computer.  
  
"Ames is right. We gotta go into this fight with a clear head before we get our asses killed" added Mina.  
  
"Guys where do you think Darien is. I thought he would have been here by now. Oh no... what if he's already found Darien??" Serena said as tears filled her eyes.  
  
"Calm down Serena. I bet he's on his way right now" Raye said soothingly.  
  
"Thanks Raye; But still what am I gonna do about Diamond?" she asked plopping down in her desk.  
  
"He knows where I go to school and I bet he knows where I live too. He probably knows who my family is. What if he hurts them or you guys? I would never forgive myself if one of you guys got hurt because of me" she cried.  
  
"Oh Serena" started Lita.  
  
"It's our job as your court and friends to protect you, Princess" she said.  
  
"Yeah Serena we'll protect you no matter what. We promised Queen Serenity and we intend on keeping it" Raye said putting a comforting hand on Serena's shoulder. Serena looked up at her friends which were surrounding her in a semi-circle.  
  
"Thanks guys. I really needed that" Serena said whipping her eyes.  
  
"No problem Meatball Head" replied Raye. Suddenly the door burst open.   
  
The Scouts made their fighting stances except Raye. Raye jumped up and quickly took out her anti-evil paper slips.   
  
"Aku Ryo Tai san!" she yelled shooting it straight to the middle of the inturder's forehead.   
  
The person fell to the ground with a thump. His leg was noticeably twitching. It was then she reconized that he was wearing a familiar green jacket.   
  
  
"Oh My God Darien..........." she gasped.  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Did you like it? I know I did. I'm going out of town tommorrow, then back to school so I don't know when I'll send in the next part; but I'll get it out as soon as I can!  
  
  
Bye for now. ^_~  
  
"And one the third day God made Darien"  
-Unknown  
  
-Fireblosom  
  
  
  
  



	5. Explanations and Sleepovers

  
  
  
  
  
  
WWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZ UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!!! Annoying isn't it. Well here it is. Part 5. I know ya'll were dying to know what happened to Darien. Well, in this chapter you'll find out. Not much to say really. Back to writing...  
  
  
Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Sailor. Moon. There ya go; I even broke it down for ya. So don't sue me. If you do you'll have to deal with a foot that *acidentally* kicked in a girls bathroom window. Don't ask.  
  
  
Story: You don't always get what you want Part 5  
By: Fireblosom  
Rated: PG-13   
E-mail: Nicmika2@aol.com  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
"Oh my God Darien!! I'm sooooo sorry! I didn't mean it" Raye said quickly snatching the anti-evil paper slip off his forehead. The twitching stopped but Darien was still unconscious.  
  
  
  
"Good going Pyro" scoffed Serena.  
  
  
"Shut up Meatball Brains. I said I didn't mean it." yelled Raye.  
  
  
"Well as the saying goes, think before you star in a role" Mina said proudly. (% good ol' Mina confused as always)   
Everyone sweatdropped.   
  
  
"Um, Mina that's think before you act" Ami signed.  
  
  
"Oh. Whatever." Mina quipped flipping her hair over her shoulder.   
  
  
"Uhhh, anybody get the number of that truck?" asked a very groggy Darien.  
  
  
"Darien are you okay?" Serena asked moving forward toward him.  
  
  
"Yeah I'm okay but what happened?" Darien asked as Serena helped him up.  
  
  
"Pyro here" Serena said pointing over to Raye, "hit you with one of here anti-evil thingys"   
  
  
"For the last time they are not thingys!!!" screamed Raye.  
  
  
"Raye, calm down. Breathe in, Breathe out, Breathe in, Breathe out. Now don't ya feel better?" asked Lita. Raye turned and glared at her.  
  
  
"Um, hee hee. I guess not."   
  
  
"Where's Diamond?" Darien asked, anger apparent in his voice. The mere thought of someone, especially some Nega-Moon prince, touching his Serena sent white hot jealousy burning through his veins and body.  
  
  
"He's gone" Serena said simply and quietly. She had seen the pure lust in his eyes today and frankly, it scared the mess out of her. Never did anyone ever look at her like that.   
  
  
'Even Darien doesn't look at me like that at he's my boyfriend' Serena mused in her head. Suddenly it didn't seem too funny.'My God, what would have happened if I couldn't throw him off? What would he have done to my friends, my scouts,:gulp: me?'   
  
  
Serena started trembling. The more she thought about it the harder she trembled. A small whimper escaped her lips.   
  
  
"Serena?" asked Darien. Serena launched herself into his arms.  
  
  
"Oh God Darien I saw it. It was so scarey. I don't want to see it again. Please don't let me" she said crying into his shirt.  
  
  
"Hush Serena" he whispered while lovingly stroking her hair, "See what, love? What did you see?" Serena pulled away slightly not wanting to answer."Serena, please tell me what you saw?" Darien asked gently.  
  
  
"I saw lust, Darien" Serena answered quietly. The scouts gasped along with some other students in the class, "I saw it in his eyes, and it was all directed towards me. I've never seen that in anyones eyes, not even yours. It was pure, undeniable lust" she said sobbing out the last sentence.  
  
  
"Oh God Serena" breathed Mina. Darien wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close; allowing her to cry into his chest once more.  
  
  
"That bastard's going down" Lita growled fiercely.  
  
  
"I second that" said Raye.  
  
  
"Me too" added Mina.  
  
  
"Me three" said Ami.   
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Diamond's Headquarters)  
  
  
  
  
Diamond once again sat on his throne gazing at a lovely picture of Serena.  
  
  
'She has so much power. It will be mine and so will she.' Diamond thought vividly remembering her little light show that knocked him unconscious. That vision quickly turned to the kiss he and Serena shared.   
  
  
Unconsciously he put his hands to his lips which still tingled after so long.  
  
  
"I must have her. She must be mine...No she will be mine" He assured himself.  
  
  
Mentally he changed the image of his future queen to a screen which showed him what was going on in her classroom. Promptly he found Serena being held by you know who.  
  
  
"Damn you Endymion" Diamond seethed. His hands gripping his Brandi (A.N. Is that how you spell it?) glass tightly.  
  
  
"I will have her Endymion. Not you. And when I do, I will dispose of you" Diamond said through clenched teeth; jealousy boiling up in him.   
  
  
A loud crack sounded through the room followed by breaking glass. He looked down at his hand which now contained shattered Brandi glass. Pain shot through his arm as blood began to flow from the wounds made by the glass.   
  
  
He watched, fixated as his blood and the Brandi mixed and slid down his hand and landed one by one on his all white pants.  
  
  
"Well, I guess I better go changed" He commented as he stood up, "But first thing first" he looked down at his hand. He concentrated hard, his upside-down sign flashing briefly. The cuts and the blood rapidly began to dissapear. When he was finish the only sign of the incident was the red Brandi stain that was on his pants.   
  
  
He gave one last look to the moniter before dissapearing to his room.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Back at school)  
  
  
  
"Sooo...what are we gonna do now?" asked Mina.  
  
  
"First we take care of Serena" began Lita.  
  
  
"And then we locate Diamond" finished Ami.  
  
  
"What are we gonna do about Serena's class?" Raye wondered scanning over the classroom, which hadn't said anything in awhile.  
  
  
"Can't we erease their memory or something?" Mina suggested.  
  
  
"Hey I don't want my memories ereased, thank you" Nadia stated crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
  
"Is Serena okay?" Molly asked quietly.  
  
  
"I'm okay Molly?" Serena replied, still in Darien's arms.  
  
  
"Are you sure Serena? That was a pretty bad scence earlier" pointed out Crystal.  
  
  
"Yeah I'm sure. I feel a whole lot better now that Darien is here" Serena answered turning in his arms to gaze into his sapphire eyes.  
  
  
"I'm glad I'm here too meatball head. I'll do anything for you, you know that, right?" Darien chuckled pulling her even closer.(A.N. Why can't a guy do that to me?!?!?!)  
  
  
"I know, Endy. I know." she whispered softly. He gently kissed her forehead before buring his face in her hair. Half...er make that the ALL the girls swooned at the picture the couple made.  
  
  
"UHH, Get A Room!! We have a Nega-Prince running around all you guys can do is act like newly-weds?" yelled a peeved Raye, the couple blushed but didn't pull away. "I give up" Raye groaned plopping in an empty desk.  
  
  
"Well Serena maybe you should go home and..." began Ami, "NO!!!" Serena yelled startling her friends, classmates, and love.  
  
  
"Why?" Ami asked.  
  
  
"Because he knows where I live. If I go back there he might catch me or take my parents..." she trailed off not wanting to say the rest.  
  
  
"You can stay at my apartment, Sere" said Darien, "You girls can sleep over too if you need to watch Serena more"  
  
  
"Really Darien? And the girls too?" asked Serena.   
  
  
"Yeah you know my apartment is big enough for you all. Plus Diamond doesn't know where I live and not to mention I bet your teachers have already call all your parents saying that their children have just ran out of their classrooms like a bat outta hell." (A.N. Hee Hee. I love saying that!!) They all blushed.  
  
  
"All right then it's settled!" Mina yelled, thrusting her hand into the air, " Sleep over at Darien's!" she squealed.  
  
  
"I wanna go too" whined one girl.  
  
  
"Shut up Lily" someone answered elbowing her. Suddenly their was yelling and shuffling outside the room before the door flew open. The Scouts took their stances ready to protect their Prince and Princess with their lives.   
  
  
What they saw they didn't expect. There in the doorway stood the principal with all four of the scouts teachers.  
  
  
"What the in hell is going on here?" Mr.Lee yelled as he entered the room. He shut up right after his outburst realizing he was just yelling at the Sailor Scouts.  
  
  
"What's going on in here?" asked a more collected Mr. Hiroshomi otherwise know as Ami's teacher.  
  
  
"Umm don't worry sir. Wecoughhave everything under control here" Mina said in a fake stern voice which didn't convince anyone.  
  
  
"Who are you young man? You look too old to go to this school and I have never seen you here before. What's going on here? And why exactly do you have your arms around Miss Tsukino?" Mr. Lee asked again.   
  
  
"Ummm.." Darien searched his mind for an excuse, but came up empty.  
  
  
'Damnit. I can be valedictorian of my class but I can't think of one damn excuse'  
  
  
"We've got no choice. We'll just have to tell them everything." whispered Raye. The others agreed with her.  
  
  
"Guys, let me handle this" Serena said moving out of Darien's arms, and towards the teachers. Immendiately the Scouts were by her side.   
  
  
"We're going with you" said Lita.  
  
  
"No. Scouts stay back. I mean it. You too Darien. I'm  
going to explain this on my own" Serena said resuming her walk to the teachers.  
  
  
"Mr. Lee, Mr. Hiroshomi, Mrs. Masaki, Mr. Kwaski will you step out the classroom with me so that I can discuss this situtation with you?" Serena asked calmly.  
  
  
"Umm okay Serena" answered Mrs. Masaki not quite sure why Serena was so calm. With that the group headed outside the door.  
  
  
"What does Serena think she's doing?!" cried Raye.  
  
  
"Raye we should trust Serena in this situtation. She seemed very calm when she asked to talk to them" informed Ami.  
  
  
"Well I guess she will, but she better hurry up so that we can get out of here before Diamond decides try his luck again" Raye said quietly, her voice lowering at the last part.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
(Outside the Classroom)  
  
  
  
"What is the meaning of this Serena? Why are you ordering the Sailor Scouts around? And who is that guy in there?" asked Mr. Hiroshomi.  
  
  
"Yes and why are they listening to you?" followed Mr. Kwaski.  
  
  
"Simple. They're my scouts" Serena answered.  
  
  
"'Your' scouts?" inquried Mr. Lee.  
  
  
"Yes my scouts. They came here to protect me" she answered.  
  
  
"Where are Mina, Lita, Raye, and Ami? I know I heard their voices in there." questioned Mrs. Masaki. Serena took a deep breath. 'Calm down Serena. Your doing very well don't blow it' Serena said encouraging herself.   
  
  
"I already answered that question" Serena answered calmly.  
  
  
"We asked about the sailor scouts, no one said any.... oh my God you mean..."  
  
  
"Yes they are the Sailor Scouts. I can't say anymore because we need to leave." Serena ended.   
  
  
"Leave?! Miss Tsukino I can assure that you are going no where until you tell us what the meaning of all this is!" exclaimed Mr. Lee.  
  
  
"I must leave. Unfortunately I can't let you remember what I have just told you" signed Serena.  
  
  
"Can't let us remember?! What are you talking about?" Mr. Hiroshomi blurted out.  
  
  
"Yes, Serena you are not making any sense" added Mr. Kwaski.  
  
  
"Okay, to put it bluntly I'm going to erease your memory of this...meeting. You won't remember who the scout idenities are but you will remember that Mina, Lita, Raye, Ami, and I are gone. You will also not remember that Darien was here either." explained Serena.  
  
  
"And just how will you do that?" questioned Mrs. Masaki. Serena pulled her hand behind her back, reached into her sub-dementional space pocket and grabbed her locket.  
  
  
"A locket?" Mr. Lee asked with a puzzled look on his face.   
  
  
"It's what is in the locket which will erease your memories" she answered. She took a step back from them. "Sorry. I do what I must for my court" The locket floated up from her palm and floated to the middle of her chest. She concentrated hard on making the Crystal to come out.   
  
  
Her creasant moon appeared on her forehead shining brightly. The teachers gasped taking a slight step back. The Crystal popped out of the locket glowing just as brightly as Serena's creasant moon.   
  
  
The Crystal and Serena began to shine brighter and brighter until it became unbarable. The light envoloped the entire hallway. When it died down one principal and three teachers laid unconscious on the floor of the hallway.   
  
  
  
"Sorry" Serena whispered before walking back to the  
classroom.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
(Back in the Classroom)  
a few minutes before  
  
  
  
"Where is she?!" Raye growled pacing back and forth.  
  
  
"That's it I'm gonna go get her. I can't stand it anymore!!" Lita yelled making a dash for the door. She was about to grab the doorknob when Ami slid in front of her.   
  
  
"Lita calm down. I'm sure Serena is just fine. If she wasn't she would have already called for us" Ami exclaimed pushing Lita away from they door.  
  
  
"Are you sure that Serena is gonna be okay out there alone?" Molly asked.  
  
  
"Yeah. Sere will be fine with us around and of course her little dreamboat over there" Mina said geturing over to Darien, "You have nothing to worry about" Right after Mina said that a bright light flashed behind the door.  
  
  
"What the..." started Lita.  
  
  
"That was the Silver Crystal. I can feel its energy coursing through Serena." noted Darien.  
  
  
"What's going on?" Nadia asked rubbing her eyes. The flash still burning in her eyes along with half the class. Suddenlly the door swung open and there stood Serena with four people on the ground behind her.  
  
  
"Serena?" Darien asked. She swayed a little bit before fainting. He dove and caught her before she hit the floor. The class gasped along with the Scouts.  
  
  
"Serena!" Mina screeched before running to her. The rest of the girls crowded around Darien who was holding Serena.  
  
  
"Serena? Serena? Say something please!" Darien pleaded gently shaking her. Serena's eyes fluttered open to gaze into Darien's sapphire ones.  
  
  
"Darien" Serena said in a slightly weak voice. He hugged her close.  
  
  
"What happened? You used the Silver Cyrstal didn't you" Darien whispered in her ear. She nodded.  
  
  
"I ereased their memory of you and the Scouts being here, but they will know that Mina, Ami, Raye, Lita, and I are gone" replied Serena.  
  
  
"Hey, I didn't know you could do that!" exclaimed Lita. "Why didn't you tell us?"  
  
  
"That was the first time I tried it. But guys we need to go before they wake up and come barraling in here" explained Serena. Dairen helped her to her feet.  
  
  
"I'm proud of how you handled the situtation Serena" congradulated Ami. "Maybe your past self is finnally merging with you"  
  
  
"Don't count on it Ami. It certainly doesn't show up when she eating" commented Raye.  
  
  
"Hey! Can it pyro! I got us out of a big mess all by myself." bragged Serena.  
  
  
"Like hell you did meatball head, you probably tripped them up and made them bang the heads on the floor so that they'd forget"  
  
  
"Why are so MEAN Raye?" sniffed Serena.  
  
  
"Cause I don't like to see my best friend get hurt that's why" Raye said quietly. Serena pulled her into a hug.  
  
  
"Thanks Raye. I'm fine now okay." Serena whispered. Raye nodded then broke away.  
  
  
"Okay, okay enough of this mushy stuff meatball brains, lets get out of here before they wake up and give us dentition til we're fifty"  
  
  
"Good idea. Darien we can still stay at your place right?" asked Mina.  
  
  
"Yeah. But you guys will probably be there for awhile seeing we haven't figured anything out yet on Diamond. Is there anyway for you guys to get some clothes or whatever without being seen?" he answered. (A.N. This part might be a bit confusing  
but you'll get figure it out. Just to help ya I started out with Lita)  
  
  
"Uh since I live alone so I can always teleport there and get my stuff. Mina?"   
  
  
"My parents are out of town as usually, so no problem here. Raye?"  
  
  
"Well grandpa might be there and so will Chad but I won't have any problem sneaking past them. Ames?"   
  
  
"Mom will be at the hospital all day so I can get my stuff. Serena?"  
  
  
"Well Dad's at work, Sammy's at school, and.... Darien what time is it?"   
  
  
"Umm it's 10:17. Why?"  
  
  
"Well Mom always goes shopping or something around 10:30"  
  
  
"So she's still home? Great, now what are we going to do?" asked an exasperated Raye. Serena paced the room for a minute thinking of what they could do. Then an idea hit her.  
  
  
"Ooo I got it!" she squealed, "Darien I can go with you to your apartment and you guys can go get your stuff. It should take about little over an hour"   
  
  
"Are you sure that's enough time?" questioned Mina.  
  
  
"Of course it is unless you decide to pack you're entire closet!" said Raye.  
  
  
Mina crossed her hands. "I wasn't gonna pack ALL of it!" retorted Mina. "Just half" she mumbled under her breath.   
  
  
Darien heard it and pale. He did not want half of the fashion queen's clothes in his apartment.  
  
  
"Umm, Mina I don't think you'll be there THAT long" said Darien. The girls snickered. Mina shot them a glare.  
  
  
"We can us our communicators to keep in touch with eachother while we get our stuff; maybe we can...oh crap"   
  
  
"What's wrong Serena?" asked Molly. Serena smacked her forehead with her hand.  
  
  
"I forgot about Luna and Artemis! Luna is gonna be soooo pissed at me for not contacting her about this."   
  
  
"Isn't Luna your cat?" questioned a very confused Crystal. Serena shook her head.  
  
  
"A royal pain in the ass is more like it, but yeah she is. The different is that Luna and Artemis can talk and were my mother's closest advisors back on the Moon. She's my guardian as Artemis is Mina's" answered Serena.   
  
  
Molly giggled."Now I know why sometimes I heard you arguing with her and expected her to answer"  
  
  
"Hey guys we should get out of here now I think they're waking up now" said Ami. Serena peeped through the door.  
  
  
"Good idea Ames. Everybody knows what to do right?"  
  
  
"Yeah" they answered in unison.   
  
  
"Okay lets hurry this up." Serena said as they made a circle joining their hands.   
  
  
"Wait Serena!" Molly yelled out. She ran over and hugged her.  
  
  
"Be cafeful, okay. I don't want anything happening to my best friend" she sniffed.   
  
  
Serena hugged her back."Don't worry Moll, I'll be okay. We've been through tougher situtations this; it'll be a piece of cake" She let go of her.  
  
  
"Be careful okay, Serena" added Jessica.  
  
  
"Yeah and we'll make sure that none of us will breathe a word to anyone about what happened here" reassured Crystal. Serena smiled.  
  
  
"Thanks guys. Okay scouts lets go! You all teleport to your houses and I'll go with Darien" Serena said to the scouts. They nodded in response.   
  
  
"Alright lets do this shit! Jupiter Crystal Power!" Lita shouted.  
  
  
"Mars Cyrstal Power!"  
  
  
"Venus Crystal Power!"  
  
  
"Mercury Crystal Power!" Darien concentrated and drew power from the Earth; adding it with the scouts.  
  
  
"Moon Crystal Power Sailor's..Teleport!" Serena yelled combining the power while adding her own. In a bright flash of light the group was gone.  
  
  
"Be careful Serena. Please be careful" Molly whispered softly hoping that her best friend would indeed keep her promise and return safely.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
:Jumps on stage:  
  
  
"TADA!!!" :silent:  
  
  
:clears throat:   
  
  
:says alittle louder:"TADA!!!" :cricket chirps:  
  
  
Fine be like that!! Hee Hee. Did you like it? No I'm not talking about my performance (which recieved VERY high ratings) but the story. Took me awhile to write and even longer to send in. Tell me what ya think!!  
  
  
Love ya lots,  
  
Fireblosom  
  
  
  



	6. Home Invasions

  
  
  
  
  
Hey I'm back again! This time with chapter 6 hope you like it. Not much to say these days. If you haven't read any of Princess Destiny's works you MUST read them. They are soooooooo good!! Especially Spin the Bottle. That story is absolutely the best first season fanfic I have read in a while. Please read it and email her! And also everything by Lunar Usako. Just for u Lunabuns!!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Want it but don't own it. Sad story isn't it?  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
Story: You don't always get what you want  
Rating:PG-13  
Email: Nicmika2@aol.com  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
  
(Lita's apartment)  
  
  
If someone was in the apartment they would have noticed the strange green light that suddenly appeared in the kitchen. When it died down a tall, brown-haried girl stood in its place.   
  
  
"Alrighty then lets see what I have to pack. First some good recipes for the girls, and some clothes, some cd's, some videos, what else am I missing?" she asked wandering out of the kitchen.  
  
  
Snapping her fingers, "Aha! I know" Lita yelled running towards her room.  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
(Ami's Room)  
  
  
"Well that didn't take as long as I expected" Ami commented as she appeared in her room. Walking to her closet she began to pull out two weeks worth of clothes until her communicator began to beep.  
  
  
  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
  
  
(Raye's Room)  
  
  
  
"Who does that meatball head think she is ordering us around like that!" Raye muttered to herself as she packed her clothes in her duffel bag.  
  
  
"So what if it was a good plan! I could have made one just like that too if I had thought of it sooner! Anyway I'm glad that she thought of it, shows the klutzoid's finally growing up!" she continued throwing a red tube top in the bag.  
  
  
"Where are my black jeans?!" Raye screeched jumping to her feet.   
  
  
Stomping to her door, she threw it open and screamed, "Chad! Can you see if my black jeans are in the laundry room please, thanks!" Slamming the door she walked back in and continue to pack.  
  
  
Suddenly it hit her. "Oh my god! What the hell did I just do?!" she gasped.   
  
  
"Raye? Is that you in there? Aren't you suppose to be at school?" came the muffled reply behind the door.  
  
  
"Damn it all to hell!" she cursed, "What am I gonna do now?" she hissed, pacing up and down her room. Finally a thought struck her.  
  
  
"Yes! I got it!" she said running towards the door. Flinging the it open she quickly pulled the shocked man in and closed it back.  
  
  
"Raye what are you....oh my god you're a Sailor Scout?" he gasped. Raye looked down, seeing that she had yet to detransform.  
  
  
"This is so not my day" she moaned, "Sorry Chad, nothing personal but I can't have you know I was here" she said before pulling out one of her anti-evil paper slips.  
  
  
"Aku Ryo Tai San!" she shouted shooting it straight towards his forehead.  
  
  
"Wha?..."  
  
  
Thunk  
  
  
"Sorry again" she said detransforming.  
  
  
"Now I have to put you somewhere, but where?" Raye wondered. "Aha! I know just the place!" she said dragging him down the hallway.  
  
  
  
**********************************************************  
  
  
(Mina's Room)  
  
  
"So Artemis what do you think about our new enemy?" Luna asked walking into Mina's room. Hearing no answer she asked again.   
  
  
"Artemis? Artemis?" she yelled looking around the room. Jumping up on the bed she finally found him, asleep.  
  
  
"Artemis! You lazy, klutzoid! We have work to do and statagies to plan out and all you can do is sleep!!"  
  
  
Her answer, a snore. :sweatdrop:  
  
  
"Well we can plan later" Luna said curling up next to him, "A little nap would hurt; might clear my mind even" her eyes closing.  
  
  
  
Silence  
  
  
  
Silence  
  
  
  
"Hey Artemis. I'm home!" shouted a voice from nowhere.  
Luna's head shot up.  
  
  
"What the...Ahhhhh" Luna screamed as something fell onto the bed, throwing her and Artemis off in the process.   
  
  
"Hey Artemis! Where are you?" the voice continued, looking around the room.  
  
  
"Mi..na," Luna croaked out from her place on the floor.  
  
  
"Hmm? Oh Luna it's you. Do you know where Artemis is?" She asked brightly.  
  
  
Luna = sweatdrop  
  
  
"I'm right here Mina and what was so important that you had to throw me off the bed!" Artemis shouted jumping back on the bed.  
  
  
"Well I.."  
  
  
"Wait a minute what are you doing home! And how exactly did you appear in your room?! Why are you transformed?!! Is there a battle? Tell what is going on here Mina!!" Luna demanded.  
  
  
"Calm down Luna!" Mina began rolling her eyes, "We have a huge situation on our hands."  
  
  
"Alright go ahead Mina" replied Artemis.  
  
  
"Okay. Well this is what is going down at the moment: the Prince of our enemies is ga-ga over Serena, he knows where she lives and where she goes to school so he decide to come get her there."  
  
  
"At home?" Luna asked a little confused.  
  
  
"No silly, at school. Anyway, Serena gave him a nasty bump on the head but he got away, our first period class...wait a minute cut that, the whole school probably knows that we're the sailor scouts since the girls had to high tail it out of their own classes and come to ours. What's next...oh yeah the girls' teachers came after them and Serena ereased their memories with the silver crystal, but they still know that we're still missing and we all decided that we should hide out at Darien's crib until we figure out a plan."   
  
  
"Oh my God" whispered Luna.  
  
  
"I know freaky isn't it but we gotta hurry up. The sergeant gave us about a hour to pack our stuff"  
  
  
"Okay Mina that's good enough for now, but you have to go into details when get to Darien place, okay?" concluded Artemis.  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know. Don't be such a worry-wart Arty! Worrying gives you wrinkles, which is why my face is wrinkless cause I never worry" Mina declared proundly, skipping to her closet.  
  
  
"And which is why your grades are less then perfect too" he muttered hanging his head.  
  
  
"What was that Artemis!" Mina hissed out with a clenched fist, and fire in her eyes. Artemis backed behind Luna.   
  
  
"Eeep!..I mean nothing" he replied innocently, cheesing (A.N. Cheesing is basically smiling very hard) hard.  
  
  
"Oh brother" Luna sighed.  
  
  
"Hehe I thought so!" giggled Mina. "Oh yeah I alomost forgot to ask Ami to bring that shark movie she got the other day" she said pulling out her communicator.  
  
  
"Hey Ami" she called into the watch. Ami's face popped in the screen.  
  
  
"Yes. What is it Mina?" Ami asked calmly.  
  
  
"Well, I wanted to know if you could bring that new movie you got the other day...what is it called again?"  
  
  
"Deep blue sea. And that's a great idea but do you think we'll even have time to watch it?"  
  
  
"Of course Ames! We'll have plenty of time" she chorused. Luna hung her head as she watched Mina continue chatting on her communicator.  
  
  
"Doesn't she know what a phone is? Exactly what have you been teaching her Artemis?" she asked accusingly.  
  
  
  
Snore  
  
  
"This is going to be a long day" she groaned.  
  
  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=   
  
(Serena's Room)  
  
  
  
"Ouch!" Serena exclaimed in pain as her behind met the white carpeted floor of her room' "Why is it that I never land on my feet?!"   
  
  
"I better check to see if mom has left already to be on the safe side" she said crawling towards the door. Slowly opening it she stuck her head out to she if she saw her anywhere.  
  
  
"Well the coast is clear so I guess that means she's already left. I don't think I would be able to handle her finding me here anyway" she said closing the door back.  
  
  
"Where's Luna? She might be at Mina's but I better make sure." she said pressing the orange button on her communicator.  
  
  
"V here. Whatsup?" came the reply.  
  
  
"Hey Mina; just beeped ya to see if Luna was over there." Serena replied.  
  
  
"Yeah she's here. She nearly bit my head off when I first showed up!" she giggled.  
  
  
"What is she doing over there anyway?" Serena asked while shuffling through some cd's.  
  
  
"I don't know actually. It never came up, but I bet they were doing something interesting"  
  
  
"We certainly were not!" came Luna's muffled reply in the backround.  
  
  
"Whatever Luna" laughed Mina. Serena laughed also at her cat's antics.  
  
  
"Mina if you talk to Darien tell him that I'll be back soon and don't call me"  
  
  
"Alright, but why don't you want him to call you? Did you two have a fight or something?" Mina asked, a little concern in her voice.  
  
  
"No, no of course not" she laughed, "I just have a feeling okay" Mina did look so pleased, but agreed anyway.  
  
  
"I'll see you when we all meet back up later alright"  
  
  
"Sure girl, V out!" and the screen went blank.  
  
  
"Hmm...I wonder how long we'll stay over there" Serena wondered, walking around the room, "I don't even know how much to bloody pack" she whined. Walking to her closet, she quickly threw open the doors and began pulling clothes out.  
  
  
  
20 minutes later  
  
  
  
"Phew!" she breathed plopping on her clothes covered bed, "That should be more than enough clothes" she remarked glancing at the two big bags by the foot of her bed. Running a hand through one of her long ponytails she felt her finger tie into a knot.  
  
  
  
"Great of all the freakin' things I need right now" she winced trying to untagle her finger from the tangled hair. Sitting down at her vanity she undid the tight buns allowing her ankle length hair to fall to the ground around her. Picking up the brush, she gently began to work it through her hair.  
  
  
  
"How is all of this suppose to work out? I don't even know what the man wants!" she sighed. Closing her eyes she tried to calm herself by concentrating on the task at hand.  
  
  
  
'I remembered how mom us to do this back on the moon. It was a great way to tell her how my day went' Serena reminisced thoughtfully. Unbeknownst to her a certain person was looking on in the room. The same person who was there since she appeared.  
  
  
  
  
30 minutes earlier  
  
  
  
  
"Brother I have news on the Princess' whereabouts" the slightly deep voice informed.  
  
  
  
"You may continue Sapphire" Diamond replied commandingly from his perch on his throne.  
  
  
  
"Well, our motion detector, which was conveniently placed in her room, has indicated movement in the last three to five minutes. The suspect in question has already been identified as the Princess herself" he explained.  
  
  
  
Diamond's ears perked up. "Are you sure Sapphire?"  
  
  
  
"Positive. Have I ever led you wrong? Do you wish to send a squad of droids to apprehend her?" He questioned flicking back a blue lock of hair that made its way by his eyes.  
  
  
  
"No that's not neccessary. I'll take care of this situation myself. Thank you brother." Diamond replied rising rising from his seat.  
  
  
  
"No problem" Sapphire said bowing before dissapearing.  
  
  
  
'I finally have you my sweet' he thought fiendishly before teleporting to her room. As soon as he arrived he put a cloak of invisability around his form as not to be seen, yet.  
  
  
  
For the next 20 minutes he did a pretty good job of surpressing his groans and lust as she changed to see if certain clothes still fit her. He was still damn surprise that he didn't take her right then. When she decided to take a break to fix her hair he decided that now was the pefect time to let her know that he was there.  
  
  
  
  
Present  
  
  
  
  
"That feels much, much better" Serena commented shaking her head and putting the brush down. Suddenly she felt the brush trailing through her hair again along with a hand that busied itself by messaging her scalp.  
  
  
  
"Wha..?"  
  
  
  
"I think you need to brush it just a little bit more Serena" a deep voice whispered in her ear, "Allow me to do the honors" She froze having already recognized the deep yet passionate voice.  
  
  
"Diamond" she said her voice chilled.  
  
  
"I'm glad to see that you still remember me, cherie." he teased.  
  
  
"Not in the least buddy! Now get the hell out of my room!" Serena retorted icily turning to face him. Grabbing her chin he yanked her up to him, the brush dropping out of her hair in the process.  
  
  
"I don't think you want that cause I certainly don't" he groaned out before covering his lips over her own.  
  
  
==============================================================  
  
  
  
(Darien's Apartment)  
  
  
  
"It's been awhile since Serena and the girls left. Hopefully this whole 'operation' is still going well." he commented laying on his leather couch, "Maybe I should check on the fashion queen and make sure she's not paking a years worth of clothes"   
  
  
Pulling his communicator out of his pocket he pressed the orange button and waited.  
  
  
And waited.  
  
  
And waited.  
  
  
And waited.  
  
  
And wai....  
"Where the hell is she?!" Darien yelled exasperated. Suddenly the screen flashed and Mina's face popped in the screen.  
  
  
"Hey, Darien. Whatsup?" she asked brightly.  
  
  
"Where have you been! I've had my finger on the call button for about five minutes!"   
  
  
"Sheesh! Someones a bit testy today!" Mina commented, "Anyway I was listening to this wicked cool song called..."  
  
  
"Mina I don't what to know! Are you almost finished?" he cut in rudely.  
  
  
"Hardly!" Mina replied lightly. She saw him visibly gulp.  
  
  
"I was just kidding silly!" she laughed.  
  
  
"You better have. Have you spoke to Serena yet?" he asked.  
  
  
"Oh yeah. She beeped me earlier to see if Luna was over here. She told me to tell you not to call her and she would be back soon." Mina said relaying the message.  
  
  
"Okay thanks Mina. See you when you get here"  
  
  
"Sure. Bye!" then the screen went blank. Darien settle back in the couch bringing his index fingers to his temples.  
  
  
"How exactly did I get roped into this again?" he asked himself. A picture of Serena with a pouty puppy dog face flashed in his mind.  
  
He smiled. "Oh yeah thats how?" Suddenly a chill shot up his spine.  
  
"What the hell was that!" A look of realization streaked his face.  
  
  
"Something's not right" Darien said darkly.  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
  
(Serena's Room)  
  
  
  
"Get the hell off me you damn bastard!" she screamed pushing him off and away from her.  
  
  
"There's nothing to be afraid of Serena" he said calmly, "I've already seen you naked down to your underwear and bra, but I wouldn't mind seeing more" he grinned waiting for her reaction.   
  
  
Serena paled. "What are you talking about? Y-you just got here" she stammered trying to hold herself together.  
  
  
"Actually, I've been here since you appeared Serena. You really are amusing you know that; I'll have to find out more about you when we marry" decided Diamond.  
  
  
"I'm not marrying you!" Serena shrieked back.  
  
  
"I've had a cloak of invisability around me the entire time. I must say though that you act quite the temptress" he continued.  
  
  
"How?" she queried.  
  
  
"You stood there the entire time teasing me with bits of your delicious flesh as if you knew I was standing there" Diamond replied huskily.  
  
  
"Great now that, that's over you can leave now!" Serena shouted moving away.  
  
  
"Not quite yet, dear" he chuckled decreasing the space between them. He then grabbed her by the waist and plastered her against him.  
  
  
"I came here for one thing, two things actually but one can be in my possession in all good time"  
  
  
"And what's that?" she breathed, nervous at his closeness. 'Nervous! Shouldn't I be hmm...disgusted?!'  
  
  
"You Serena. I love you and I want you to be with me forever" Diamond said passionately kissing her, drowning out anything she was about to say.  
  
Serena's head went light. 'H-he loves me? But how we just met today?' To her surprise she began to respond.  
  
  
'Damn he's a good kisser, almost as good as Darien' she sighed melting into the kiss, 'WAIT A MINUTE!! BACKTRACK!! Darien! Oh my god what am I doing?!' she screamed. She hurridly pushed Diamond off her putting space between them again. Both were breathing heavily.  
  
  
"God gasp why did you whezze do that?" Serena gasped out trying to regain her breath.   
  
  
Diamond smiled. "Are you not suppose to kiss and show affection to the woman you love?" he questioned innocently.  
  
  
"Damn that smile of yours. You know you don't love me" Serena snapped backed.  
  
  
"Why Serena I'm begginning to believe that you're warming up to me" Diamond retorted still smiling. As he began moving closer a sudden streak of red stop his path, followed by a punch to his jaw.  
  
  
"Keep you damn hands of her you fucking bastard" the tuxedo clad man screamed. Holding his jaw Diamond turned toward the masked assailent.  
  
  
"You're extremly lucky that Serena is present Endymion or I would not let that action go unpunished" he spewed venomusly.  
  
  
"Anytime, anywhere" Darien replied darkly with clenched fists.  
  
  
"I'll take you up on that Endymion" Diamond replied just as darkly; "Excuse for my rude departure Princess" he called before dissapearing. Silence draped the room for awhile before Serena spoke again.  
  
  
"Darien?" she whipered tentatively.  
  
  
"I'm okay Serena. I'm more concerned if you're okay?" he countered his voice still tight.   
  
  
Her eyes softened. "Oh Darien," she cooed moving towards him. "I'm fine so please calm down; everything is alright now" Serena said wrapping her lean arms around his neck.  
  
  
"Don't worry. Everything is under control now" she assured him kissing his neck lightly. He groaned wrapping his arms around her small waist, plastering her to his legnth.  
  
  
"God Serena you scared me when I felt that you were in danger" Darien murmered into her hair.   
  
  
"Don't worry I'm not going anywhere Dare" Serena reassured.  
  
  
"You better not or I might have to tie you to the bed" he boasted his eyes glinting dangerously.   
  
Serena licked her lips slowly drawing his attention. "Maybe I'll take you up on that offer Romeo" she challenged suggestively.   
  
"Minx" he groan out before throwing her on the bed. Serena laughed as she bounced a couple times before settling down. Darien climbed on top of her staring into her deep sapphire eyes.  
  
"I love you" he whispered lovingly his lips growing closer to hers. Serena smiled brightly.  
  
"I love you too" she whispered back before his lips claimed her own.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
  
Well how did you like this part?? Not much action in this part so sorry to all those action maniacs out there! Stay tuned for chapter seven coming to a screen near you!!!  
  
Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare...nando mo meguriau  
  
-Mika   
  
P.S I won't be updating until my finals are done so please be patient. Thanxs! 


	7. Smoochy, Moochy, MeatballHead!

  
  
  
Hey Minna! Chapter 7 is out so read it!!! Nah I'm just kidding please read it! Pretty please with chicken on top? I don't like cherries so chicken will have to do! This is kinda short cause I'm on a tight schedule, sorry. Anyway, read on!  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not mine. Would love if I got it for Christmas though, but Ms. Cleo isn't seeing it. Boo-hoo for me.  
  
  
P.S Also in this fic Darien is loaded which includes: Penthouse, big kitchen, lots of rooms, and most of all lots and lots of money!! Where does this come from you ask? Answer: A VERY cushy bank account, on account of the university paying him to go to the school. Nice, ne?  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Story: You don't always get what you want  
By:Fireblosom  
Rated:PG-13  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Aren't you guys finished YET!!!" Serena shouted into her watch.  
  
  
"No" three voices chorused gleefully.  
  
  
"Actually I'm finished" one voice said calmly.  
  
  
"Ami! You just killed the scene!" Mina said.   
  
  
Ami sweatdropped. "Well I'm sorry that I'm not a pack-aholic, like the rest of you!"   
  
  
"Hey I resent that!" Lita shouted.  
  
  
"Yeah me too!" added Raye.  
  
  
"Fine! I give up! You guys work it out on your own!" Serena yelled cutting off the cummunication, "I can't believe them! They're acting like were on spring break!" she said sitting on the leather couch, closing her eyes.  
  
  
"Well they're you friends, ya know" Darien voiced walking towards her.  
  
  
"Don't remind me" Serena whined. Darien sat down. pulling her into his arms.  
  
  
"You invited them here so you have to deal with them" Darien said.  
  
  
"Yeah yeah I know stop trying to act like my dad!" Serena said pushing him off the couch, onto the ground.  
  
  
"Hey! I act nothing like your father! Do you see me running around with an elephant gun and a copy of the 'Daddy on a Rampage' rules!" Darien retorted.   
  
  
"And anyway," he said slyly "does your daddy do this?"   
In one quick moment he grabbed Serena's hand and tugged at it, pulling her to the ground. Quickly he flipped over so that he was on top and kissed her tenderly.  
  
  
Breaking off for air she gasped out, "You jerk! That was so not funny!"  
  
  
"I'm guessing you liked it, ne?" Darien persisted.  
  
  
Serena smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way" she said before pulling his head down for a deep kiss.   
  
  
  
And this is how our dear scouts met their Prince and Princess.  
  
  
  
******************************************  
  
  
Hahaha! See ya next time! Don't forget to review me!  
  
-Fireblosom 


	8. Penthouse Mysteries

  
  
  
  
  
Welcome back, welcome back, welcome back! If you're reading this you are either still interested in this story or you're not reading this because you are too busy reading my fic. Either one is acceptable! Enough this kick back, relax, grab some snacks, adjust the screen, and.....enjoy!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nope.  
  
  
  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
Story: You don't always get what you want!  
Rating: PG-13  
Email: NaughtyNicole04@blackplanet.com  
~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^  
  
  
  
"How long do think they can keep kissing like that?" Mina whispered to Lita.  
  
  
"I don't know, who knows?! When it comes to those two they can kiss for years!" Lita replied.  
  
  
Mina's eyes bugged. "Ya think so. Well then I'm gonna need more popcorn! Could you pass it to me, please?" she asked.  
  
  
"Sure. Here." Lita answered gleefully passing the bowl over Raye's lap.  
  
  
"Guys this isn't right! We should Serena get her freak on in private!" Ami whispered feverishly.  
  
  
"O, Ami come on! Can't you....wait a minute! What did you just say?" Raye asked as her eyebrow cocked.  
  
  
"What?" she said confused, "What do you mean what did I say?"  
  
  
"You said and I quote 'Guys this isn't right! We should let Serena get her freak on in private!'" Lita informed.   
  
  
Mina giggled. "Woo-hoo go Ami!" she shouted happily.  
  
  
"MINA!" yelled two voices. With that Serena and Darien pulled apart to find their friends ready to throttle eachother.  
  
  
"Mina you just blew our cover, brainiac!" Raye hissed.  
  
  
"Yeah Mina!" added Lita.  
  
  
"What is this gang up on Mina day?" she scowled, "I didn't mean to guys. I was just surprised by Ami's comment!" she whined backing herself up.  
  
  
"Excuse me!" Serena bellowed. All three cringed turning around to meet their leader's eyes.  
  
  
"Just what were you guys doing sitting here watching Darien and me?" she questioned, "With a bowl of popcorn?!"  
  
  
"Popcorn? What popcorn?" Mina blurted out throwing the bowl over her head, "I don't see any popcorn!"  
  
  
"Hehee. We just got here Serena! We would NEVER do that to you, would we girls" said Lita. The girls vigorously shook their heads.  
  
  
  
"See nothing to worry about, ol' buddy, ol' pal!" she said cheerily, skipping over and patting here on the back.  
  
  
"You are soooo lucky that you got away with this" Serena muttered.  
  
  
"Umm yah, we know" Lita mumbled back.  
  
  
"So anyway what was so funny and where's Ami?" Serena asked sitting back on the couch.  
  
  
"Uh-oh" Mina said.  
  
  
"Great! Mina strikes again!" sighed Raye.  
  
  
"Shut up Raye. Why must you harp on things like that, it's not good for the soul!"  
  
  
"Yeah whatever. Anyway, Mina embaressed the hell outta Ami cause she was telling us how wrong it is to spy on you. She said and I also quote ' Guys this isn't right! We should let Serena get her freak on in private!'"   
  
  
"What!" she screeched, "Stop lyin'!"  
  
  
"No seriously! Mina embarased the hell outta her so she might have high tailed it out of here" Raye replied.  
  
  
"Forget the chatting let's go find here. I bet she still here" said Lita.  
  
  
"Wait! I have a pretty good idea where she is" said Serena.  
  
  
"Where?" asked Mina.  
  
  
"The bathroom" she replied easily.  
  
  
Crossing her arms Raye said, "And just how exactly do you know that meatbrains?"  
  
  
"I've got a feeling, pyro! Anyway you guys stay here while I go talk to Ami" she said walking off.  
  
  
"I wish she'd stop ordering me around!!" Raye mumbled, peeved.  
  
  
"All of you are hopeless!" Luna said jumping on the coffe table.  
  
  
"Awwww Luna! Let the girls have some fun! They been under a lot of stress lately." commented Artemis.   
  
  
"Yeah whatever" Luna said curling up and drifting to sleep.  
  
  
"Now we know where Serena gets it from" muttered Raye.  
  
  
"Uhu, uhu" Artemis said in agreement.  
  
  
"What was that?!" Luna hissed out, her tail twitching.  
  
  
"Not a thing!" Raye and Artemis said together.  
  
  
"I thought so" she yawned.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
2nd Floor Bathroom  
  
  
  
"My God how could I have said that?! The girls are sure to tell Serena and then she'll be mad at me! Hell, I'm mad at myself letting that slip!" Ami said sitting on the toilet bowl.   
  
  
Suddenly a knock at the door startled her. She already knew who it was.  
  
  
"Serena?" she said quietly.  
  
  
"Can I come in?" Serena asked sweetly. Ami thought about it for moment before getting up and opening the door.  
  
  
"Ami, why are you in here? I know it's not to drop a brick!" Serena commented as she walked in.  
  
  
Ami blushed. "Serena! That's not funny!" she yelled. Serena laughed.  
  
  
"Okay seriously, why are you in here?" she asked leaning against the sink.  
  
  
"Well, I knew the girls would tell you what I said and I thought you'd be mad at me for saying something like that" Ami explained with downcasted eyes.  
  
  
"I'm sorry"  
  
  
"AMMIIIIII!!!! HOW COULD YOUUUUUU!!!!" Serena screamed.  
  
  
"Eeep!" yelped Ami.  
  
  
"Ames you don't need to aplogize for anything! I'm glad that you're more outspoken now so I really don't mind--only when it's coming from you"  
  
  
"You sure?" Ami questioned again.  
  
  
"Yes, yes I'm sure! Not lets get out of here! I'm starting to feel clastrophobic!" Serena said dragging Ami out the door.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
1st floor  
  
  
"Where is that meatball head?!" yelled Raye.  
  
  
"I'm right here, pyro!" Serena replied walking into the room with Ami instep.  
  
  
"Took ya long enough. What were you guys talking about anway?"  
  
  
"We were talking about how ya'll embarassed the hell out of her!" Serena snapped back.  
  
  
"Are you getting smart with me, meatball for brains?" Raye replied, eyebrow cocked.  
  
  
"And what if I am, fire for breath?" Serena retorted back.  
  
  
"Why I autta...!" Raye hissed with steam blowing out her ears.  
  
  
"Lita have you seen Darien?" Serena asked completely ignoring Raye.  
  
  
"Humph!" Raye said turning her head.  
  
  
"Oh he went out after you left. He was mumbling something about four more Serenas, too little food" Lita replied.  
  
  
"O..kay. I think he just went grocery shopping"   
  
  
"That's a good idea cause you probably cleaned him out the last time you were here." Ami commented smiling. Serena blushed.  
  
  
Suddenly a burst of later came from the den.  
  
  
"What the hell?!" said Lita.   
  
  
"How bout we just go see what the fashion queen is up to" Raye said making her way to the den.  
  
"I didn't even notice that Mina wasn't here" Serena said as she followed Raye to the den. There they met good ol' Mina sprawled out on the carpet looking up at the big screen t.v.  
  
  
"Mina what are you..."  
  
  
"Shhhhhh!" she said, "This is the good part." and went back to watching.  
  
  
"What is she watching anyway?" asked Ami.  
  
  
"Shhhhhh!" the other three quieted her watching the t.v. screen intently.  
  
  
"Great!" she muttered to herself, "now there hooked, too!" Sure enough everyone was hooked on a Pup Named Scooby Doo.  
  
  
On the T.V   
  
  
"And I would have gotten away with it too if it wasn't for those pesky kids and that stupid dog!" said the hancuffed banker.  
  
  
"Rog? Rhere?" Scooby replied.  
  
  
"You would have if it wasn't for a pup named..."   
  
  
"SCOOBY DOOBY DOOOOOOOO!!!" Scooby yelled licking Shaggy's face. Everyone laughed and the credits came up.  
  
  
"Scooby Dooby....ooooohhhhh Scooby!!!" the lady sang as the credits rolled upwards.  
  
  
"That was soooooo good! American cartoons are so funny, especially this one!" Mina replied flipping on her back.  
  
  
"I agree" laughed Raye.  
  
  
"Me too, but shouldn't we be fighting for beds now" Lita said sitting down the coach.  
  
  
"Yeah, but this is kinda of a huge sleepover. So how about we all sleep here in the den" suggested Mina.  
  
  
"Wow. Mina, I'm impressed. That's a great idea!" exclaimed Lita.  
  
  
"For once" added Raye.  
  
  
"Hush up Raye!" said Mina. Raye stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
  
"So it's settled everyone bunks in here, except for Darien of course." Serena stated.  
  
  
"Yeah but we ALL know you won't be here long." Mina said slyly.  
  
  
"What are you talking about?!" growled Serena.  
  
  
"Yeah as soon as were asleep, you'll probably race out of here like a bat outta hell!" joined Lita.  
  
  
"Straight to Darien's room!" ended Raye.  
  
  
"I would never!! All of you are so perverted! Atleast I know that I can depend on Ami to being the only sane one around here!" she bellowed.  
  
  
"Actually Sere, Darien and you have been getting a little bit too hot n' heavy these days." admitted Ami.  
  
  
"All of you are pervrted!" Serena shouted, "And anyway what Darien and I do are none of your bloody business!"   
  
  
"I agree" a voice laughed. Everyone turned to see Darien with three bags full of food in his arms.  
  
  
"Oh course you'll side with HER!" Raye emphasized.  
  
  
"Just come help me with the bags. The're about seven still at the front door" he informed carrying the three he had in his hand to the kitchen.  
  
  
"Don't bother" Serena said snapping her finger, "There all in the kitchen" The others looked shocked.  
  
  
"How did you do that Serena" asked an astonished Raye.  
  
  
"Later I have a headache. Tell Darien that I'm up in his room, please." she moaned. Soon she dissapeared down the hall. Everyone looked at her.  
  
  
"Hey girls how did you move all those bags so quickly? I only left you for a minute." Darien questioned as he approached the girls.  
  
  
"Don't thank us, loverboy. That was all Serena's doing." said Mina. Darien's eyes widen.  
  
  
"Yeah. She just snapped her fingers and said that they were all in the kitchen already." added Lita.  
  
  
"I didn't know she could do that." Darien whispered.  
  
  
"Neither did any of us. Serena is just full of surprises today, I guess" Ami pointed out, "She said she had a headache so she up in your room resting it off"  
  
  
"Well lets not drag on the past. We can drill it outta her later." exclaimed Lita, "On another note, Darien did you get that chicken I wanted?"  
  
  
"Yeah. I did" he answered.  
  
  
"Good. Now I can get started on lunch." She said with recipes and ideas running through her head.  
  
  
"Lunch. Great, I'm hungrier than hostage!" chimed Mina.   
  
  
Ami and Darien laughed. "Your more like Serena everyday!" said Ami.  
  
  
"I'll say" agreed Darien. Everyone filed out on there way to the kitchen.  
  
  
Everyone except Raye that is. No one seemed to notice that she had said nothing and that she was still watching the path Serena had taken to go upstairs.  
  
  
'Something isn't right here' she thought, 'Serena's never had abilities like that before all this crap started, so why now. Something is different about her. I can feel it.'   
  
  
Raye bit her thumb in thought.  
  
  
"Raye are you coming?" Mina shouted from the other room.  
  
  
"Yeah. In just a minute!" Raye shouted back.  
  
  
'I have to find out what is happen to Serena. Everything depends on her, we can't have anything out of the ordinary happening to her. Not now.'   
  
  
With that final thought Raye made her way towards the noisy, soon-to-be-messy kitchen; thoughts of her princess on her   
mind.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
DUN, DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!! Fin with this chap. Is something actually wrong with our dear princess or is Raye just stressed? What's Diamond been up too ? And what's happening at school? Hopefully all of these questions will be answered in the next episode of You Don't Always Get What You Want! Don't foreget to Review, please!!!!  
  
  
~*~Fireblosom~*~ 


	9. School is CoolWhen you actually stay in ...

Whazzup Peoples! I'm backkkkkkkkkk!!! Heehee. Anywho I hope u liked the last chap. I worked very hard on it and I really appreciate all the responses I have recieved.   
  
  
:Sniff sniff: I FEEL SO LOVEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!!!!! :D   
  
  
Anywho, enjoy and don't forget to review me.  
  
  
*P.S* - In this ficcy Wiseman is not a floating, robe-wearing, skelton. I'm making him different so if you wish to know the new wiseman read on!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I am happy to inform you all that finally bought a scout from Naoko-chan! Her name is Sailor Buggaboo!! It was kinda a reject scout, but I begged her to give it to me anyway.  
  
  
  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
Story: You don't always get what you want!  
Rated: PG-13  
E-mail: Nicmika2@aol.com  
~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~  
  
  
  
  
"So do you think Serena and her friends are okay?" Tionne asked Molly.  
  
  
"Of course she is. She has to be!" she yelled, "You think something's already happened to her don't you!" she continued.  
  
  
"Molly, get a hold of yourself!" Nadia shouted shaking the girl by her shoulders.  
  
  
"I'm sorry" she cried, "It's just that I'm so worried about Sere."  
  
  
"It's okay Molly." came Cyrstal, "This is Serena we're talkin' about here. Plus she's Sailor Moon too? , she'll be fine"  
  
  
"I know something else that's fine. That boyfriend of hers." Tionne blurted trying to break the tension.  
  
  
"I know. He's in college you know" Marquita informed, "Did you know that he and Serena use to fight daily?"  
  
  
"No!"   
  
  
"Well, they were constantly at eachother's throat. Everytime they saw eachother they insult the other mercilessly!"  
  
  
"Stop lyin'!" gasped Tionne. More people gathered around to listen to Marquita's story.  
  
  
"I'm not. I told Serena at one point that I thought they liked eachother but they were too shy to do anything about it so they had to find a less obvious way to flirt with eachother"  
  
  
"Oh yeah. I remember now. It seemed like such a long time ago!" Crystal said dreamily.  
  
  
"I kinda had a crush on him" admitted Nadia.  
  
  
"Didn't everyone?" said Marquita. All the girls mummered in agreement.  
  
  
"He's the finest amount of man that I've seen in a long time!"  
  
  
"I think that Serena's hot" commented Nathan.  
  
  
"Yeah. Her and the rest of her friends are beautiful!" added Deon. All the guys mummered in agreement.  
  
  
Suddenly the door slammed open. Everyone's eyes quickly fell to the door where they were met with the faces of four very angry teachers.  
  
  
"Where are they?!" Mr. Lee yelled.  
  
  
"Where's who?" Nadia asked faking confusion.  
  
  
"Don't toy with me Miss Morales! I am looking for Serena Tsukino, Mina Aino, Ami Muzino, Raye Hino, and Lita Kino!" he snapped back.  
  
  
"We don't know" Marquita said innocently.  
  
  
"Yeah, we were just waiting for our subsitute cause Ms. H is sick" added Deon.  
  
  
"Well you children stay here while we alert these vigilantess' parents of their truancy!" ordered Mrs. Masaki.  
  
  
Crystal panicked. 'Oh no! I can't have the heroine of Tokyo and her friends in trouble! They alread have enough on their hands'  
  
  
"But Mrs. Masaki I bet they had good reasons for their absence." Crystal argued, Everyone mummered in agreement. (A.N Aren't ya get sick of this prhase?)  
  
  
"And wasn't Ami with them? You know Ami would NEVER do something like that!"  
  
  
"She might not but the rules are rules. In fact I will recite them for you" Mrs. Masaki said.  
  
  
Clearing her throat she began. "Any student who is away from school without a vaild excuse or written consent from a parent/guardian is considered truant. Students who are truant will not be allowed to recieve credit for any work/tests missed."  
  
  
"Students will not be excused after truancy has been established and verified by school authorities and parent/guardian. Also the student and/or stundents will be recommened for expulsion."  
  
  
"But..but"  
  
  
"No buts young lady. Now don't you all have work to do or do I have to assign something?" Everyone immediately fled to their seat and pulled out a book.  
  
  
"Good" said Mr. Hiroshomi, "Are we ready to go?"  
  
  
"Yes. Let us take our leave." Mr. Kwasaki said calmly.  
Finally the teacher's filed out of the room.  
  
  
"Whew!" breathed Nadia.  
  
  
"Yeah I know what you mean. They were practically down our throats!" chortled Crystal.  
  
  
"The only bad thing now is that now their parents are gonna be after them" said Marquita.  
  
  
"True, true" Molly agreed suddenly.  
  
  
"How so, Molly?" questioned Nadia.  
  
  
"Well I understand everything now. I now know why Serena was always out, always spending time with those girls. I had the nerve to be jealous. And of what? Serena trying to protect the world"  
  
  
"Everything's gonna be okay now. You said it yourself" Nadia replied pulling her into a hug, "Serena's heart is pure. She's not capable of hurting anyone on purpose, I bet that's where she gets most of her strength. From her heart and friends like you"   
  
  
"You are so right. She'll be fine, as long as she remains herself" she said sniffing up the tears that threatened to spill.  
  
  
"Well everthing gonna be fine then!" said Nathan.  
  
  
"Actually, we still have one little problem" informed Crystal.  
  
  
"And that is?" asked a confused Deon.  
  
  
"What happens when Serena's dad finds out what happened" she replied.  
  
  
"Oh Crap" the class groaned simultaneously.  
  
  
  
-=-=-==-=--==-==-=--=-=-=-=-=---=-==-=-=--=--=-=-=--=  
  
  
  
(Diamond's Headquarters)  
  
  
  
"So I take it the plan is working Wiseman?" Diamond asked from his perch on his throne.  
  
  
"Yes, my prince. All is going according to plan. Symtoms have already begun to appear" the young man informed.  
  
  
Diamond smiled. "Good, good. So about how many more..."  
  
  
"It will take about three more infections, I deduce" he interupted. He flipped his hair over his shoulder.  
  
  
Wiseman was about Diamond's height and stature. He had shoulder length onyx hair that he sometimes wore in a ponytail at the nape of his neck. He also had a pair of ice cold blue eyes which held no life.  
  
  
"Excellent. There is one problem though" Diamond said rising from his seat.   
  
  
Wiseman looked annoyed. "And that is?"  
  
  
"We still have no idea where she is at the momment!" he shouted.  
  
  
"A minor setback" Wiseman scowled. Diamond walked up to him, leaning his face in.  
  
  
"I don't want setbacks" he said darkly, "I want results. I want her." Wiseman took a step back.  
  
  
"Yes my prince" he bowed, "I will work with Sapphire to see if we could find her energy signature"  
  
  
"Yes you do that" Diamond was now looking out a window, "Leave me"  
  
  
"Your Highness" he said then disspeared. Outside of his castle it was raining heavily. Diamond lifted his hands to the glass window, slowly dragging his palms down it.  
  
  
"So smooth. Just like her skin." he breathed, "Serena why must you be so difficult. We will eventually be together. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want and what I want is you"  
  
  
"Your Highness?" whispered a voice.  
  
  
"What do you want Emerald?" Diamond asked annoyed.  
  
  
"I'm sorry for interupting your thoughts, but I have located another negative point. Do you wish for me to send a droid?" she asked saucily, twirling a piece of her long green hair around her finger.  
  
  
"Do whatever you want. I don't care, but just be sure to leave" he said simply. Emerald disappeared and reappeared behind him, her arms around his waist.  
  
  
"Are you sure about that, my prince? I could make it worth your while." she persisted her hands making their way up to his shoulders, "You are too stressed, my prince. Allow me to serve you pleasure" she whispered pressing her chest into his back.   
  
  
His hand shot up and grabbed her wrist. "You will serve me nothing!" he hissed venomently, "You are a pathetic, horny hoe that I want nothing to do with" Emerald pushed herself from him trembling.  
  
  
"It's all that little bitch's fault!" she screamed, "My love can't you see she has poisoned your mind against me. Fight it so that we can be together!"  
  
  
"Emerald I have not been poisoned" he signed, "And don't you ever call my love a bitch! If anyone is a bitch than it's you. I never loved you and I never will."  
  
  
Emerald gasped, nearly choking on her own tears.  
  
  
"Get out of my sight and don't forget to pickup your face" he grinned before disappearing. Emerald stood there, shaking with jealousy and hate.  
  
  
"Mark my words, Moon Princess" she spat, "You will never ever be with Diamond, because I'll kill you before you do" she swore darkly before disappearing.  
  
  
  
In another part of the castle 


	10. The Dangers of Jello

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hola everyone! I'm back once again. Did you like the last chap? Sorry bout leaving you with all those mysteries. Have ya figured anything out yet? Well hopefully all will be eventually answered. I've been out of town and I just got back yesterday and i'm sending this in now before I forget!  
  
  
  
Oh yeah! HAPPY BELATED B-DAY USA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
HAPPY BELATED B-DAY MAMO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
Not that much to say so sit back, relax, and enjoy.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: :sniff sniff: "No" Fireblosom whispers sadly.  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Story: You Don't always get what you want!  
Rating: PG  
Email: NaughtyNicole04@aol.com  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
  
"Lita you really out did yourself!" Darien commented wiping his mouth with a napkin.  
  
  
"Yeah Leets! That was so delicious! Are you sure that Serena should get that much chicken?" Mina asked greedily eyeing Serena's plate.  
  
  
"God! Put your tongue back in your mouth you greedy heffer!" Raye shouted.  
  
  
"Raye's right Mina. You had THREE servings!" Ami stated.  
  
  
"What can I say? A growing girl's gotta eat!" Mina declared happilly.  
  
  
"There's no getting to you is there?" asked Lita.  
  
  
"Don't even bother to try" Ami said shaking her head.  
  
  
"True. Anyway, I hope you're not too full for dessert"  
  
  
"Too full? Never!" Raye squealed. Mina sweatdropped.  
  
  
"And you call me a heffer?"  
  
  
"Shut up" Raye replied.  
  
  
Darien got up from his seat and took Serena's plate in his hands. "You guys can start without me. I'm gonna see how Serena's doing. Plus she's bound to be hungry"  
  
  
"Alright Darien. We'll save some for you and Sere" said Ami.  
  
  
"Thanks" he replied before making his way up to his room.  
  
  
"Sooooo Lita what'da make?" Mina quipped. Lita got up and walked to the fridge. Swinging the door open, she reached in and pulled out a tray full of cups of green jello.  
  
  
"Jello?" Raye asked confused. She knew Lita was more creative than that.  
  
  
"Not just any Jello!" she argued, "It's a special blend of mine. It's called Tequlia Jello shots!"   
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
Darien's room  
  
  
  
Darien quietly slipped into his room. It was half lit seeing that Serena pulled down the shades and closed the drapes. He set the tray of food on the large wooden table at the edge of the room and walk towards the king size bed.   
  
  
There layed Serena twisted in his balck sheets. He made his way over and sat on the edge.  
  
  
"God she's so beautiful" he whispered lovingly. Slowly his hand unconciously caressed her cheek. Her face was suddenly graced with a frown.   
  
  
So did Darien's. Her head scooted away from his hand.  
  
  
"What the....? Serena's never done that" Darien said worridly. As he said that Serena began to thrash about. Darien grabbed her shoulders, attempting to wake her up.  
  
  
"No, no please!" she sobbed, "I don't....I can't....I love..."  
  
  
"Serena, wake up" Darien shouted still shaking her. Tears began flow down her cheeks.  
  
  
"I..I..can't love you" she stuttered still crying. Darien stopped for a moment.  
  
  
'Can't love who?' he wondered.  
  
  
Suddenly Serena's eyes shot open. Immediately she felt hands on her shoulders.  
  
  
"Get off me you sick bastard!!" She screamed, throwing Darien to the ground.  
  
  
"ouuff!" came the sound as Darien hit the ground. He quickly got back up to find that Serena had buried herself under the covers.   
  
  
Darien's eyes softened. "Serena" he called. Finally reconizing the voice she peeked out from under the covers.  
  
  
"Yes" she answered timidly.  
  
  
Darien laughed. He couldn't help it. She just looked so damn cute! God he loved her. Slowly he got up and sat back on the bed.  
  
  
"Now that you're finish. Maybe you can tell me about that nightmare of yours" he said reaching for her. Serena fell into his arms easily.  
  
  
"It was nothing really. I've just been stressed lately so I just had a bad dream" she said lightly suggling into his chest.  
  
  
Darien didn't believe it one bit, but let it go seeing that she wasn't going to say anything.  
  
  
"Alright Serena. But we are going to talk about this later okay?"  
  
  
"Sure" she agreed, "But I really don't feel like talking anyway" she said sexily moving towards his lips.  
  
  
"You minx" Darien groaned out before quickly closing the gap.   
  
  
Flipping her over he pushed her into the matress with his weight. Serena's tongue slipped into his mouth stroking his own. He moaned returning the favor ten-fold. Finally they broke off for air.  
  
  
'Damn!' Darien mentally cursed, 'If we go any farther I'll loose my grip on control.'  
  
  
'The same control you've built up for years only to shattered by one...little....kiss!' his consious scolded.   
  
  
'Thank you so much for the advice' mutter Darien.  
  
  
'Always glad to be of service, your highness' it mocked.  
  
  
Serena smiled. 'Loosing yourself there aren't ya pretty boy' she said to herself. Flipping back over she layed her length over his. Then slowly she began to kiss down his neck.  
  
  
"Oh God Serena!" he moaned. Serena smiled again, but stopped when he gently pushed her up.  
  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked innocently.   
  
  
Darien sighed and said seriously, "I know you're not ready for this Serena, we're not ready"  
  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! We were just making out weren't we?" she asked sitting up, "The last time I checked all young couples did it."  
  
  
Suddenly here face flushed. She was now aware of Darien's excitement.  
  
  
"Meatball Head, what are you thinking about" he asked suspiciously looking up at her.  
  
  
"You're kinda horny and I can feel it" she informed simply. Now it was Darien's turn to flush.  
  
  
"Maybe we should get up now" he stammered.   
  
  
Serena rolled her eyes. "Oh you're getting up alright. One piece at a time" she said sarcastically.  
  
  
"Serena!" Darien hissed. She laughed in response.  
  
  
Suddenly the sound of glass breaking shot through their ears.  
  
  
"What the hell was that?" Serena screeched.  
  
  
"I don't know. It came from downstairs so we better see if the girls are alright" Darien replied back. Quickly he grabbed her hand and dragged her out the door.   
  
  
  
  
== = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =   
  
  
  
  
Fin!!!!!!!! Sorry not much of a cliffy this time! What's happening to the scouts? Stay tune for the next episode of You don't always get what you want!  
  
  
Much Luv  
-Fireblosom   
  



	11. The Dangers of JelloPt 2

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Whazzup homies!!!!!!!!!! I'm back once again! And with my longest chap. yet!!! I know I've been lacking action in the story so here's a scene. Hopefully you'll like this part! Don't worry it won't be the last!   
  
  
Oh yeah I know the scouts have certain attacks but I'm gonna mix and match and make stuff up so please don't send me flames about, this isn't suppose to be in this timeline or this transformation isn't right.   
  
  
  
  
Don't forget to review me!! Thanks a bunch!  
  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't so just read the story please.  
  
  
  
  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
Story: You don't always get what you want  
Rated: PG-13  
Email: Nicmika2@aol.com  
-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"God I hope they're okay" Serena called back to Darien as they raced down the steps.  
  
  
"I just hope my stuff is okay" Darien said back. Finally they reached the kitchen, which was naturally a mess. There were chicken bits and pasta everywhere. Along with that there were a mountain of dishes in the sink.  
  
  
"Eeep!!" Serena yelled as something cold splattered on her arm. Grabbing it she examined it closely. She screamed again.  
  
  
"SWEET MOTHER OF SCOOBY, IT'S BLOOD!!! THEY KILLED THEMSELVES!!!" she cried.   
  
  
Darien grabbed her arm and began to examine it himself. Quickly he darted his finger onto it and put in his mouth. His eyes glowed with knowledge then he laughed.  
  
  
"You wanna tell me what's so damn funny" demanded Serena.  
  
  
"It's tomato sauce! I can't believe that you thought it was blood!" he said laughing harder.  
  
  
Serena smiled brightly. "Yeah, and that's why it's all over kitchen isn't it?" Darien immediately stopped laughing.  
  
  
"I hear the girls in the den so when you're done here you can join us. Bye bye" Serena said smartly, waltzing out of the kitchen.  
  
  
"My kitchen, my beautiful kitchen" Darien cried.  
  
  
"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)   
  
  
  
(The Den)  
  
  
  
In the middle of the room our dear scouts were playing a little game.  
  
  
"My name is Mina!"  
  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
  
"And I'm Junior!"  
  
  
"Uh huh!"  
  
  
"Now watch me jump!"  
  
  
"Woo! Alright,alright,alright"  
  
  
"Jump in!"  
  
  
"Jump out!"  
  
  
"Turn yourself about!!" they all yelled.  
  
  
This was how Serena met them.  
  
  
"Umm guys are you done?" Serena asked tentively. They quickly swung around.  
  
  
"Sere!" exclaimed Ami, "Where ya been?"  
  
  
"Yeah we've been :hiccup: having sooooooo much fun!" added Lita.   
  
  
Raye sauntered up to her.  
  
  
"Noooooooo I think that Serena here has been having more fun than we did!" she teased her voice slurred, "You got some didn't you?!"   
  
  
"What?!" she screamed, "Where the hell did you get that idea" Raye walked up to her and leaned her face in.  
  
  
"For your hiccup information I got it from the stoo pigion!"  
  
  
"The stoo pigion?" Lita asked confused her voice squeaking.   
  
  
Everyone looked at eachother, then busted out laughing.  
  
  
Mina fell on the floor giggling. "Heehee. That was funny Raye!"  
  
  
"What is wrong with you guys! It's like your drunk or something!" Serena yelled.  
  
  
"Drunk?" Ami inquired happily, "Drunk! I guess you can say that! That jello did have a lot of tequila in it!"  
  
  
"Tequila! You got into my wine stash too?" Darien suddenly screeched.  
  
  
"Wine stash? We thought it was called the Happy Bucket!" quipped Mina.  
  
  
"We're on the run from a Negaverse Prince and you have the nerve to get drunk?" Serena hissed.  
  
  
"Yep" they all replied.  
  
  
"We would have saved you and Darien some but Mina the heffer here inhaled it all!" Lita confessed.  
  
  
"I so did not!" Mina protested quickly.  
  
  
"You so did too!" Lita replied back.  
  
  
"I so did not!"  
  
  
"So did too!"  
  
  
"So did not!"  
  
  
"So did too!"  
  
  
"So did...  
  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Serena screamed.   
  
  
"I think those aliens forgot to take out the ass probe!" Mina whispered to Lita. Lita nodded.  
  
  
"I'm afraid to ask but how did this happen?" She asked with her head hanging.  
  
  
"Well," Mina started mysteriously, "it all started when.....  
  
  
"Woah, woah, woah! Why do you get to tell the story? What if I wanted to do it!" Ami suddenly protested.  
  
  
"How about we strike a deal ol' chap." Mina said in a Irish accent, "I'll tell the first part and then you can say the last sentence? Is that okay?"  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Thanks a bunch!" Ami giggled hugging a pillow.  
  
  
Serena raised her eyebrow.  
  
  
"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah! It all began when.......  
  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
"Jello? Come on Lita!" Raye said.  
  
  
"Yeah! It's so boring! It's the only thing that my grandma can eat when she loses her teeth!" added Mina.  
  
  
:Sweatdrops:  
  
  
"Cool it guys! It's a special blend. I call it Tequila Jello Shots"  
  
  
"Tequila? Isn't that some kinda liquor?" Mina asked confused.  
  
  
"Yeah and where exactly did you get that?" Raye asked eyeing the green jello.  
  
  
"Geez! What's with the third degree? I found it in a cabinet so I used a little! Atleast taste it guys!"  
  
  
"Well then let me at it!!" Mina and Raye yelled together reaching for a cup and spoon.  
  
  
"Lita, about how much did you ACTUALLY put in?" Ami asked quietly.  
  
  
"Hmmmmmm, I think a cup....no I think I put the whole bottle...in" she admitted sheepishly.  
  
  
"WHAT!!!" Ami screeched, "What in the hell were you thinking? Tequilia is ver.......umbrph?" Suddenly Ami's mouth was full with jello. Looking up she caught Raye cheering with a spoon pointed towards the ceiling.  
  
  
"Ami you talk WAY too much! You should hiccup relax!" Raye said giggling.  
  
  
"Yeah!" Mina chimed in digging her spoon into the cup.  
  
  
Gulp  
  
  
"You know what? Your sooooooooo right!" Ami squealed, "I'm too tense. All I need to do is to let loose! Now gimme some jello!"   
  
  
Raye gladly handed her a cup.  
  
  
"Uh oh. Maybe I did put too much in it" Lita groaned, "Great. I just got my friends drunk!"  
  
  
"Well now that you know that you can join us!" Ami beamed coming at Lita with a spoon full of the dangerous green blob.  
  
  
Lita shrank back. "NO!! NO!!" she scream, "You can't make me!!!"  
  
  
Finally she backed herself into a wall. The three were now coming at her. She slapped her hands over her mouth still shaking her head. Mina grabbed one hand and pulled, while Raye grabbed another revealing her mouth. She shut it tightly. Ami then walked up to her and pinched her nose closed. Lita's eyes bugged.  
  
  
They waited.  
  
  
And waited.  
  
  
And waited.  
  
  
Then finally.  
  
  
"Hooooooooooooo!!" Lita exclaimed as she opened her mouth quickly to get air.   
  
  
She was to slow.  
  
  
Soon her eyes glazed over.  
  
  
Finally she picked up the cup of jello and.....  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
  
"And finally she ate it and joined the rest of us in jiggly bliss" Ami concluded. Raye and Lita shot up clapping wildly.  
  
  
"Bravo!! Bravo!!" They yelled.  
  
  
"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" Mina and Ami thanked together.  
  
  
"You guys are outrageous!" Serena remarked.  
  
  
"I can't believe it! It's not even a whole day yet, but they destroy my kitchen and get drunk" Darien muttered, "Did you put them up to this to get back at me for something?"  
  
  
"No! If I wanted revenge on you then I would have done it myself for you info" she snapped back.  
  
  
"Serena!!" Luna yelled.  
  
  
"Luna? What's wrong?" she asked picking her up from the ground.  
  
  
"Artemis and I sense a youma near by" she explained.  
  
  
"Well they don't wait long do they?"   
  
  
"No time to discuss about it transform now!" Artemis shouted.  
  
  
"Awwwww!! Look at the cute little kitty cat!" Mina cooed petting him.  
  
  
"Phew!" Artemis said moving his sensitive nose away from her, "Mina have you been drinking? I smell liquor on your breath!"  
  
  
"They had a little accident Artemis but we can handle it when we get back" Darien said pulling out a rose.  
  
  
"Yeah lets do this! Cosmic Moon Power!"  
  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
  
  
In a flash of multi color lights the scouts appeared along with Tuxedo Mask.  
  
  
"The youma is at Welcher's Contruction site. Keep us updated if anything goes wrong. And absolutely DO NOT power down there. When you return here then you can do so, but until this situtation is over we cannot not risk anyone seeing you in civilian form. Understood?" Luna informed quickly.  
  
  
Serena nodded.  
  
  
"Alright then! Let's do this!" Lita cheered. Darien led the way to the balcony which was located on the left wall of the living room.  
  
  
"Ho! What the hell are we doing on the balcony?" Mina asked confused as ever.  
  
  
Serena turned to her, her eyes rolling skyward. "We're going to fight, genius! Now lets go!" And with that Serena jumped off the second story penthouse balcony, Darien close behind.  
  
  
"Wha????? Ya'll expect ME to jump out a SECOND story PENTHOUSE window? You're just as insane as we are!!" Ami yelled down to them.   
  
  
Mina look over the edge. "I don't think this is such a good idea" she choked.  
  
  
"Mean either!" added Raye.   
  
  
"Hey! I have an idea!" Lita shouted giddily. Luna and Artemis ran onto the balcony hearing the shouting and comotion.  
  
  
"What in Serenity's name are you all still doing here!" she screamed.   
  
  
"Well, Romeo and Juliet just decided to fly off the freakin' balcony!" Raye screamed back, "We're not doing that! What the hell do you think we are? Flying squirrels?"  
  
  
"Squirrels fly?" questioned Mina.  
  
  
"I don't care who you are just get your color-coated behinds to that site!"  
  
  
"God Luna! Don't have a corinary! And anyway I have a better method of getting down there" said Lita.  
  
  
"Go ahead. Enlighten us" muttered Artemis.  
  
  
"All we have to do is take the elevator downstairs! Plus it involves no jumping off balconies!" she answered proudly.  
  
  
"Oh" they all said.  
  
  
"Why didn't I think of that?" wondered Ami.  
  
  
"Because it's a bad idea that's why! You're risking people seeing you in Darien's complex!" Luna barked. (A.N Luna barked get it? Luna's a cat. bark = dog? Nevermind. Onwards!!!)  
  
  
:Beep Beep:  
  
  
"Is that my pager?" Mina quipped.  
  
  
"No. It's my communicator" Ami said pressing the glowing moon symbol. A very pissed Serena popped into the screen.  
  
  
"You guys come down now!" she demanded.  
  
  
"Can it spagetti tails! We were coming down until you and that crater mouth of yours interupted us!" Raye growled.  
  
  
"Well hurry up then! It's not like we have the damn thing on call waiting!" Serena snapped.  
  
  
"Whatever. We'll be down in a sec so you better tell that hubby of yours to pull his boxers back up!"  
  
  
"WHA...? You little bitc..."   
  
  
:Click:   
  
  
"Well" she paused, "That was fun"  
  
  
"Guys, lets just go before she decides to call back" Mina said before skipping out the room.  
  
  
"Yes!! Finally some action!!" Lita squealed following close behind.  
  
  
Artemis hung his head. "Why us? What did we do to deserve this? Was it that tuna I stole last week? Or was it when I was spying on Mina while she was taking a shower?"   
  
  
"Artemis!" Luna exclaimed, "You dirty perv!"  
  
  
"Oops?! I was talking out loud?"  
  
  
"Don't worry kitty cat! We'll get rid of that mean ol' monster; right Raye?"  
  
  
"Damn straight, Ami" she cheered, "Let's go" With that the last two scouts dashed out of the room.  
  
  
  
:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D:D  
  
  
  
Serena paced up and down and back and forth.  
  
  
'Something doesn't feel right. Other than the scouts being drunk as hell, something is just wrong. I think Diamond is up to something. I better be extra careful in this battle'   
  
  
'Isn't he always' a voice commented, 'I think that he's sooooo much better than Darien'  
  
  
'What?! Exactly what kinda conscious are you?' Serena yelled back.  
  
  
'I'm the best kind! Doesn't Diamond treat you like a woman, but your so called prince treats still treats you like you're fourteen! But hey that's what you get when you date Mr. No we're not ready yet'  
  
  
'I'm not gonna stand here and argue about it with you! I love Darien. It's as simple as that'  
  
  
'BUT you're attracted to Diamond are you not?' the voice retorted.  
  
  
'So. What's your point?' Serena snapped.  
  
  
'My point is that you claim that you love Darien but you have a growing attraction to Diamond!'  
  
  
'I..I...I' she stuttered.  
  
  
'I rest my case' the voice said with finality.  
  
  
"MEATBALL HEAD!!!!"  
  
  
"Ahhhh! What?!!" Serena screamed back.  
  
  
"Where have you been? We've been calling you for the past two minutes!" grinned Lita.  
  
  
"I'm sorry I was thinking about some.......things" she mumbled.  
  
  
"Well you can think later spaggetti tails! Weren't you the one who kept complaing about us stalling. Now we find you staring out into space like some dumb dog that forgot where it buried it's damn bone!" Raye retorted.  
  
  
"Just shut your piehole so that we can go!" Serena snapped. Dropping the subject. Everyone quickly jumped onto the roof of another building. Taking no time they swiftly ran to the site.  
  
  
By the time they arrived bodies littered the ground, all laying motionless, energy drained completely. Also in the middle of the half constructed tower stood an enormus crystal imbodiment of Emerald. Negitive energy crackled and hiss around the statue.  
  
  
"Damn. We took to long to get here. People have already been drained." Darien said surveying the area.  
  
  
"Shit! Look out!!" Mina screamed. A huge boulder was desending towards them at alarming rate.  
  
  
Lita sprang into action. "Jupiter Thunder Crash!!" she shouted as a huge lightning bolt shot at the boulder, disintergrating it.   
  
  
"Woo-hoo!!! Go Jupiter!!!" squealed Ami.  
  
  
"Nothing like the direct approach!" Lita happily commented.  
  
  
"Who the hell threw that anyway?" Serena asked looking around.  
  
  
"I did!!!" A shrill voice screamed.  
  
  
Swinging her eyes towards the voice she gasped as they laid on a very, very musculer monster standing on top of a buldozer. She had dark blue skin and a tight yellow jumpsuit. Her spiked blond hair jutted out from under the matching yellow hard hat. Dirty Tims(Timberlands) adorned her feet.   
  
  
Serena gulped as she noticed her most prominant feature. Her hands were replace by two large jackhammers.   
  
  
"Hey you! Take those off right now!!" Mina demanded stomping her foot, "I have a pair just like that at home. I refuse to think that I, the Queen of Fashion, has the exact same shoes as some ugly-ass nega monster!"  
  
  
"But Mina, they're not the same! Her's are dirty! You just got yours!" commented Lita.  
  
  
Realization dawned on Mina. "Oh. Never mind!" she chirped.  
  
  
"I have been order to destroy you!! Tonka-Tonka!!" the youma screamed before jumping into the air.  
  
  
"Fire ignite!" a fire ball flew towards Tonka-Tonka.   
  
  
She dodged it quickly.  
  
  
"Damn!" Raye cursed. Suddenly she disappeared and re-appeared infront of Raye, sending a swift kick to her stomache.   
  
  
Raye doubled over, groaning in pain.   
  
  
Mina growled. "You'll pay for that you tacky bitch!" she yelled, "Love and Beauty shock!"  
  
  
"That won't work with me Sailor Tramp!" Tonka-Tonka laughed as she hit the ball of energy with one of her jackhammer hands. It ricoected off of it and raced back towards Mina.  
  
  
"Oh shit!" she cursed diving out the way.   
  
  
Lita jumped up and sent a kick towards Tonka's stomache.   
  
  
She flew back from the impact but disappeard and reappeared behind Lita. Quickly she kicked her in the back. Lita flew forwards into a tree.  
  
  
"No! Jupiter!" Ami screamed, "Mercury Aqua Rhaspody!" she aimed at Tonka.  
  
  
"Dammit!" Tonka screamed trying to move out the way. The attack caught her left jackhammer frezzing it.  
  
  
"Alright Mercury!" cheered Serena. Tonka-Tonka swiftly turned to Sailor Moon.  
  
  
"Moon! Watch it!" Mina screamed in warning.  
  
  
Sailor Moon jumped just in time to avoid a jackhammer in the boot. This continued for a few mintutes with Serena jumping back and forth trying to scathily avoid her feet being cut off.   
  
  
"Woo-hoo! You can do it! You can do ALL NIGHT LONG!!!" Mina yelled reverting back to her tipsyness.  
  
  
"Oh crap!" Serena hissed still dodging Tonka-Tonka, "Why?!!!! They were doing so well!"  
  
  
"Who put the super in superhero?" Mina shouted happily.   
  
  
"SAILOR MOON!!!!" the girls chorused.  
  
  
"Who's fights are always on the ten o'clock news?"  
  
  
"SAILOR MOON!!!!"  
  
  
"Is she BOLD?" Ami sang.  
  
  
"No one BRAVER!!!" Mina replied.  
  
  
"Is she SWEET?" Lita sang.  
  
  
"Our SAVORY FLAVOR!!!" Raye replied.   
  
  
Tonka-Tonka and Serena, mouth agape, stopped their battle just to watch them.  
  
  
"She was a NO ONE!!" Mina yelled.  
  
  
"A ZERO ZERO!!!" They replied.  
  
  
"Now she's a HOTSHOT!!" Lita screamed.  
  
  
"SHE'S OUR HERO!!!" They replied again.  
  
  
Tonka-Tonka sweatdropped and leaned over, "Are they always this crazy?"  
  
  
Serena giggled and smiled. "Yep!" she answered cheerily.   
  
  
Quickly she jumped back and powered up her tiara. "Moon Tiara Slice!!" she shouted and aimed it at Tonka-Tonka's still frozen jackhammer.  
  
  
"No!!!!!!!" she screamed as her arm shattered.  
  
  
"Say AMEN!!! There she goes again!" Raye praised.   
  
  
Tonka-Tonka quickly ran and jumped onto a buldozer.  
  
  
"Alright moon brat! Lets see if you and your little choir like this!" Tonka bellowed.   
  
  
Her eyes began to glow red and all the buldozers began to shake with force.   
  
  
"Uh-oh" Lita gulped.  
  
  
Suddenly all the buldozers came to life, revving with dark energy. The large scoppers in the front of the buldoxers somehow acquire very large teeth and big beady eyes.   
  
  
"I think we can finally say that we're in deep shit now" Ami put in.  
  
  
"You can say that again!" Mina choked, her voice shaking with fear.  
  
  
"Go!! Destroy them my children! But leave the half pint for me!!" Tonka-Tonka commanded. All six buldozer revved up and began the chase.   
  
  
The scouts screamed and began to run.  
  
  
Suddenly Mina screeched to a halt, as did everyone else including the buldozers.   
  
  
"Wait!! We can't have a chase scene with out chase music!!" she whined.  
  
  
"Oh yeah!" Ami said slapping her forehead, "Duh!!"   
  
  
Lita reached into her subspace pocket and pulled out a battery operated Multi Angele, Surround Sound, Sony System.  
  
  
Raye reached into her space pocket and pulled out a whole CD stand.   
  
  
They both stooped down and fished through the collection.  
  
  
"Great! Let's put in this one! I don't even remember having it!" Raye squealed.  
  
  
Lita nodded. "Okee dokey keenocey" she beamed inserting it in.   
  
  
An alternative rock intro started.  
  
  
"Okay. Now we can have a chase!" Mina giggled.  
  
  
"ONWARDS!!!" Tonka-Tonka yelled. The 'dozers raced towards the scouts.  
  
  
  
Finally the lyrics kicked in.  
  
  
  
You hear the the screeching of an owl  
  
You hear the wind begin to howl  
  
You know there's youmas on the prowl.......  
  
  
  
"Tell me how we got into this mess again" Mina huffed.  
  
  
"If we wheeze had any bloody idea do you think we'd be running for our lives right now?!" Raye answered jumping over a pile of bricks.  
  
  
"Guys! This would be a great time to speed up cause the're gaining on us!" Ami yelled.  
  
  
"Dammit! I hate the negaverse!" Raye swore, speeding up, the rest in tow.  
  
  
  
Cause it's terrorrrrrrrrrr....time again  
  
They've got you running round the site  
  
  
  
It's terrorrrrrrrrrr....time again  
  
And you just might die of fright   
  
It's a terrifying time..............  
  
  
  
"Tonka's got you moon twit! Whatcha gonna do now?" she taunted evily.  
  
  
"Kick your sorry behind all over this site!" Serena snapped back.  
  
  
Tonka-Tonka laughed. "I don't think so girlie. All your little girlfriends seem to be pretty preoccupied to me"  
  
  
"Shut the hell up!" she screeched. A rose suddenly imbedded itself into Tonka-Tonka's arm.  
  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwwwww!!! Who hell threw that?!" she hissed craddling the only arm she had left.  
  
  
"I did!" A voice shouted from a high tree.  
  
  
"Like the moon guarding the night, I am Tuxedo Mask!" Darien recieted.  
  
  
"Geez. Didn't I tell him to cut the corny phrases?" Serena mumbled.  
  
  
"Whatever! Tonka 5 come take care of this poetry sprouting weirdo" she commanded pointing up to him.  
  
  
"Hey!" Darien protested. Suddenly a buldozer drove over and bit the tree Darien was standing on. In two short seconds the entire trunk of the tree disappeared.  
  
  
"Awwwwwwww.....DAMN!!!!" Darien swore loudly before the tree crashed towards the ground, sending him flying through the air.  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" Serena screamed as she watched her Terran hubby fly through the sky........and into the cement mixer.  
  
  
"WOO-HOO!!! I have got to do that again!" Tonka-Tonka howled laughing, "I've never had so...so much fun in my life!!"  
  
  
Serena seethed. "That's it!! I've had it. You will rue the day you screwed me!!" she screamed before attacking her.  
  
  
  
You hear the beating of your heart  
  
You know the screaming's gonna start  
  
Hear comes the really scary part........  
  
  
  
  
"What a second!!" Raye said screeching to a halt.  
  
  
"Raye?! What exactly are you stopping for? They're right behind us!" Mina yelled pointing to the still chasing buldozers.  
  
  
"No the question is why are WE running!" she emphazized, "I mean we're Sailor Scouts and here we are in the middle of the day running from a bunch of revved up buldozers!" she hissed.  
  
  
"Raye's right! We're running away like a bunch of sissies." Lita argeed, "We have to be strong. We can't allow those nega-b's to get the best of us"  
  
  
"Yeah just because we were a little tispy doesn't mean that we're gonna run away!" added Ami.  
  
  
"Are we MEN or are we MICE??" Mina yelled.   
  
  
Everyone sweatdropped. "Mina?? We neither are..." Ami began.  
  
  
"Never mind. I know. I know" she sighed, "Lets kick butt!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
Everyone cheered. "WE ARE WOMEN HEAR US ROAR!!!!" the screamed.   
  
  
All the buldozer stop immediately.  
  
  
"CHARGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lita yelled and everyone ran forward. The buldozer quickly revved backwards, fear blatant in their eyes.  
  
  
  
Cause it's terrorrrrrrrrrr....time again  
  
They've got you running round the site  
  
  
  
It's terrorrrrrrrrrr....time again  
  
And you just might die of fright   
  
It's a terrifying time..........  
  
  
  
While our dear scouts began their assult on Tonka-Tonka's 'childen' Serena was taking out all her fustrations out on Tonka.  
  
  
"And this is for making me have to erase my teacher's memories!" she shouted punching her in the stomache.  
  
  
Blood spurted from her mouth.  
  
  
Tonka-Tonka backed up clutching her stomache.  
  
  
Serena was breathing hard. "How ya like that Tonka-Tonka?" she panted, "What do you think of this moon twit now!" she screamed charging at her again.  
  
  
She sent a hard left hook towards Tonka's face. She ducked and kicked Serena in the stomache. She flew all the way back and into some bushes.  
  
  
"Damn" she cursed trying to get up. Suddenly an arm grabbed hers. She was about to scream when she looked up to see Darien's blue eyes.   
  
  
She breathed a sign of relief. "Don't do that!!" she whispered, "You know how I am when people scare me" Darien laughed helping her up.  
  
  
"I'm gonna kill her for doing that to you!!" she hissed her fist clenching.   
  
  
Darien smiled. "I know, you'll do great. You always do. And that's why I love you"  
  
  
Serena blushed. "Oh Darien" she swooned. He slowly bent down and captured his lips with hers.   
  
  
Serena sighed falling headlong into the kiss. 'Screw Diamond! This is all I need. All I want' Darien slid his hands down her body, caressing it here and there.  
  
  
Serena moaned and Darien pulled her closer.  
  
  
"Get out here tramp!! I'm not done with you yet!!!" Tonka-Tonka bellowed from outside the bushes.   
  
  
Serena growled and pulled away. "Gotta go take of her now. We'll finish this later right?"  
  
  
Darien pecked her on the lips quickly. "Of course. Now go destroy her"   
  
  
Serena grinned. "Easier said, easier done" she commented before running out the bush.  
  
  
Darien smirked staring at Serena's retreating form.  
  
  
"I'm back hoe!!" Serena said a little agrivated that she was interrupted with her moment wiith Darien.  
  
  
"Good" Tonka growled, "Now we can finally finish this" She charged fiercely towards Serena.  
  
  
  
All the Scouts begin to moan  
  
  
As the youmas grunt and groan  
  
  
  
"Jupiter Lightning Strike!!"  
  
  
"Mars Fire Inferno!!"  
  
  
"Mercury Icicle Incision!!"  
  
  
"Venus Heart Break!!"  
  
  
All the attacks flew towards the fearful 'dozers. Some tried to escape but it was futile. The attacks incased all six buldozer.  
Light erupted blinding them briefly, then a loud explosion was heard. The light died down.  
  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! MY BABIES!!!!!!!!  
MY PRECIOUS BABIES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Tonka-Tonka screamed in horror.  
  
  
  
There's your chance   
  
  
  
Serena saw her opening to attack while Tonka stared at the ash where so called babies use to be. Serena drew her energy into a powerful ball.  
  
  
  
It's time shine  
  
  
  
"Lunar Sphere Explode!!!" she shouted directing it towards the crying youma.   
  
  
Tonka-Tonka turned around slowly and screamed as the attack hit her in the center.  
  
  
"I'll come back! I always come back!!! But dying is such a bitch!!" she whined before disentergrating. Just as she did Emerald's statue exploded, all it's inkept energy returning back to the workers.  
  
  
  
Don't you know it's terror timeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee??  
  
  
  
"Woo-hoo!!! We did it!!" Mina yelled happily jumping up and down.  
  
  
  
Cause it's terrorrrrrrrrrr....time again  
  
They've got you running round the site  
  
  
  
"Mina stop that please!!!! My head is already banging" Lita hissed holding it.  
  
  
"Great we can't even celebrate cause we've got hangovers!!" Raye wailed. Serena walked over to her friends laughing.  
  
  
"Guys lets just go, okay. Luna and Artemis have probably burned a hole in the carpet with worry, anyway" she assured.  
  
  
"Finally a great idea spaggetti tails. Lets find Darien and get out of here" Raye scoffed.  
  
  
"There he is!" Ami said pointing towards the cement mixer, "I wonder how he got in there?" They all ran over to Darien, who was hanging halfway out the mixer.  
  
  
"It's a good thing it was empty" Lita commented pulling his groggy form out, "Although a statue of Darien doesn't sound too bad"   
  
  
The girls laughed except for Serena.  
  
  
'Wait a minute" she thought, 'Darien was in the bushes with me earlier. But now he looks like he's been knocked out for awhile which means the person who was I kissed wasn't him. But he looked exactly like him. Down to the way he kisses'  
  
  
Serena hugged herself, her eyes reflecting fear. 'But if that wasn't Darien. Then who was it?'  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Deep in the Core of the Negamoon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
A deep dark laugh rumbled through the room. As a figure appeared in it's center.  
  
  
"Perfect. All is going according to plan." The figure whispered.  
  
  
He brought his hands to his lips, remembering the sweet taste of it. "Mine. All mine."  
  
  
  
Yes, it's terrorrrrrrrrrr....time again  
  
Oh you just might die of fright   
  
It's a terrifying time.....................   
  
  
  
==========================================================  
  
Woo-hoo!!! Fin!!! Done for this part? Who was the guy who kissed Serena. We definately know that it's not Darien so is this mysterious figure that had our dear scout fooled completely?  
  
Tune in for the next chap!!   
  
Don't forget to email or reaview me please!! All comments are welcomed!!!  
  
  
-Fireblosom 


	12. The Aftermath aka Fillu!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello out there!!!!!!!! I'm back, I'm bold, and even more beautiful!!!! Did you enjoy chapter 11?? It took a good while to write it so I hope you liked it! I know I was lacking action so I decided that it was high time that I added some.   
  
  
Anywho chap. 12 is here so grab some soda, sit back, and enter my world!  
  
  
My deep regrets if anyone out there who is reading this in NY or DC. If u lost any family member or friend I am so sorry. Keep your head up. We will get through this tragedy and become even stronger. The people who did this can...  
  
GO SCREW A TREE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Disclaimer:NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOcoughOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOsneezeOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
  
  
  
Get the point yet??  
  
  
  
  
*****************************************  
Story: You don't always get what you want  
Rated: PG13  
Email: NaughtyNicole04@blackplanet.com  
*****************************************  
  
  
  
"That was the strangest battle I have ever been in" Lita commented as she landed onto the balcony.  
  
  
"Strange?! That was downright weird! I mean this   
is ,what, the first time we've ever been drunk and not to mention had to go fight! Plus half the time we were bustin' out with songs!" Mina added as she landed next to Lita.   
  
  
Slowly one by one all the scouts were appearing on the balcony. Quickly and quietly they slipped inside before anyone could see them. Simultaneously they all detransformed.  
  
  
"God" Serena breathed hanging her head, "This is one screwy day"  
  
  
"Where are Artemis and Luna? I would have bet that they would be right here when we came" remarked Darien.  
  
  
"We are here" Luna answered, "How was the battle?"  
  
  
"Very ususual" Ami stated. Luna began to speak, "Lets just leave it at that"  
  
  
"Yeah the important thing is that we beat the hell outta Tonka and her ugly offsprings" added Lita.  
  
  
Serena grabbed a chair and sat down. "So Luna, if you weren't pacing up and down waiting for us to come back then what were you doing?"  
  
  
"I can bet what they were doing" Mina hinted, "You and Artemis were probably spending some quality time together catching up on......"  
  
  
"We certainly were not!!!" Luna interupted.  
  
  
"Luna don't worry about Mina. She's still in hangover mode. Now you can tell us what happend" Serena declared.  
  
  
"Thank you Serena. We were taking care of business. You guys are obviously tired so I want you to get some rest first. I want you all to be well rested in case there is another youma attack" Luna replied.  
  
  
"Oh but we wanna know now!" Raye protested.  
  
  
"Okay. How bout this. We go change, grab some grub with out the tequila of course, and then we can swap adventures!" Lita suggested.  
  
  
"Great idea Lita!" Raye exclaimed, "Okay we can all meet in the den!"   
  
  
"Great idea!! TALLEY HOE!!!!!" Mina yelled charging towards the den.  
  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
  
"Okay lets go" Ami said slowly, following. Everyone made their way to the den to get their bags.  
  
  
Darien laughed and turned towards Serena. "So I guess....huh? Where'd she go" he wondered looking around.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Darien's Room  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Why?!!!" she cried, "Why is this happening to me? What have I done to deserve this?!"   
  
  
"I don't understand! Who was that? He was just like Darien. He felt just like him. Oh kami I've betrayed him!! If he finds out he'll hate me forever and never forgive me!!"  
  
  
"It's not fair!!" she yelled punching the pillow, "Why?! All I ever wanted to be was normal! I wanted to fall in love, not have some prince and someone I don't even know lust after me. I wanted to have fun, not have to fight to ensure mine and my friends lives. I wanted to grow up, have children, and have a happy life, not grow up to be queen of the world! I wanna be me and not a princess!!" she yelled still pounding into the pillow.   
  
  
Suddenly someone grabbed her wrist as she was about to slam it into the pillow again. Serena looked up through her watery red eyes then launched herself into the person's arms.   
  
  
"I...I'm sorry" she stuttered, "It's just that all of this is happening so quickly" Darien hugged her tighter.  
  
  
"It's okay Serena. You just need some down time. Now I want you to tell me about this guy you kissed that looked like me" Serena looked away. Darien gently grabbed her chin and turned it back to his face.  
  
  
"Serena. I know you're keeping things from me but I want you to know that I love you and that you can tell me anything. I don't want you to go through anything alone while I'm around" he whispered soothingly.  
  
  
Serena sniffed. "I..I..I don't want to worry you. We all have enough problems without everyone worrying about me"  
  
  
Darien sighed. "Sere, that's what we're here for. I love you and so do the scouts. We won't know how to protect you if you keep important issues like this to yourself. You understand?"  
  
  
Serena sighed, defeated, then nodded. "I'm sorry. I guess the pressure's just gettin' to me"  
  
  
"Understanable. Come on Meatball Head, lets get you cleaned up" Darien offered, taking her hand and leading her to the bathroom. He switched on the light. Serena turned on the sink and let it fill up half way.  
  
  
She turned to Darien. "Could you bring my blue duffel bag please? It's inside by the t.v."  
  
  
"Sure" he said before disappering into the room. Serena took this time to carefully examine her face.  
  
  
"Oh man!! And on top of everything my face looks like a sack of three year old potatoes!" Her eyes and nose were red and irratated. Wet tear lines graced her flushed cheeks.   
  
  
"What an absolutely great time to look like crap!"   
  
  
Dipping her hands into the water she began the task of cleaning her worned face.  
  
  
"Ah, that feels much better" she said drying her face off.   
  
  
A thought struck her. 'What happened to Darien' She lowered the towel from her face and looked up to the doorway. There Darien stood, her bag at his feet, a goofy loving look on his face.  
  
  
"You've been there the entire time haven't you?!" Serena demanded.  
  
  
Darien laughed. "Yep. Whatcha gonna do about it short stuff?" he challenged, grin in place.  
  
  
Serena's eyes twitched. He was TRYING to provoke her. 'Well then, I just won't let him get any satisfaction in seeing me angry!' Placing the towel softly on the sink she raised her eyes til they were level with his.  
  
  
"If you will excuse me SIR. I need to change" Serena said calmly grabbing her bag.  
  
  
Darien scowled. 'Damn she figured out what I was doing. Well I can still catch her off guard!' He stooped down to her face.  
  
  
"I can think of better things to do, love" Darien said sexily leaning forward.   
  
  
Serena smiled. 'Bad move, buddy!!'   
  
  
Impatiently Darien thought he was about brush with Serena's lips so he moved forward. Serena took her index finger and pushed it into his forehead. With out warning Darien fell backwards.   
  
  
His eyes snapped opened in surprise as his back connected with his bedroom's carpeting. He looked up to the doorway. There Serena stood, the smug look of victory on her face.  
  
  
Serena grinned evily. "Don't let the door hit you when the dog should have bit you! Goodbye!" she announced before slamming the door.   
  
  
Darien stayed on the floor gazing at the door his mouth wide open.  
  
  
'Something's not right. I know it was just a little joke, but something was so cold and calculated about it. Something's different about her. I must find out what it is'  
  
  
  
  
  
Across the hall   
  
  
  
  
  
Mina laid on the bed in the guest room in deep thought.  
  
  
'Oh Serena. I hate that all of this is happening to you. You were right you know. Diamond does love, he also lusts for you. But there's someone else too. But he's more powerful, more possessive, and even more dangerous.'  
  
  
'sigh I wish I knew who was it was though. It would make this a whole lot easier'   
  
  
Mina rubbed her temples. "All this thinking is making my head hurt"  
  
  
"I should get dressed anyway. The others are probably already done and are wanting for me!" she said digging into her bag.  
  
  
  
/=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=/  
  
Kitchen  
  
/=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=//=/  
  
  
  
"I wonder what Luna was doing that was so important?" Raye asked absently chewing on a baby carrot.  
  
  
"I have no idea" Ami said pouring a big bag of tortilla chips into a large bowl.  
  
  
"Hey Raye where did you get that shirt? I've been looking for one just like that for a while now" Lita asked eyeing her short sleeved red shirt which had 'Made in the 90s' imprinted in silver lettering on the front.  
  
  
"Oh I got it in some store on tenth street. I remember where it was so I'll show it to you when all this crap is over" she replied.  
  
  
"You look like you're going somewhere, with SOMEONE. Care to tell us Raye" Mina asked entering the large kitchen.  
  
  
"Me?! Ha!! You look like your going to a picnic at noon in the park!" Raye retorted.  
  
  
"Hey!" Mina protested placing her hands on her hips, "I don't know what your implying by that comment!"  
  
  
She looked down at her orange sundress. "I look good thank you very much."  
  
  
"Calm down V" Lita said pelting a grape at her. Mina stuck her tongue out at her before plopping on to a bar stool by the counter.   
  
  
She peered over. "Whatcha making Ames?"  
  
  
"Salsa" she replied stirring in some chopped green peppers.  
  
  
"Wow! I didn't know that we had a regular Martha Steward on our hands" Raye joked.  
  
  
"Well I don't trust Lita here making anything until an hour has passed" Ami shrugged.  
  
  
"Hey! I feel perfectly fine now! My hangover is gone!!!" Lita squawked.   
  
  
Ami laughed. "It's just an hour!"  
  
  
"Yeah, sure whatever! Anyway Mina why did you decide to where a sundress anyway! I mean all we're gonna be doing here is lounging around and planning. Why would you wear something as uncomfortable as that!" Lita question.  
  
  
"Well cause it's cute and plus you can never be too careful. I mean what if some super cute plummer guy comes over!" Mina chimed.  
  
  
"Geez Mina. And anyway I prefer my own attire over some stuffy sundress!" Lita retorted reffering to her own black tank top and scooby-doo sweatpants.  
  
  
"Whatever! Just cause you don't like dresses doesn't mean I don't have to!" Mina answered.  
  
  
"ANYWAY" Raye emphazided, "Ames where'd you get that skort? It's really tight"   
  
  
Ami blushed looking down at her white t-shirt and powder blue skort. "I got it at Rainbow last Saturday. I was looking for a that new book store when I saw it in the window. It was so cute that I had to buy it!"  
  
  
"Let's turn on the tube. I wanna see what's on at 3" Lita said hopping up to turn on the 16 inch Magnavox that was seated in the corner of the room.  
  
  
"Here's the remote" Ami said throwing it to her. She caught it and pressed power. Immediately the news popped up.  
  
  
"And you say you saw them in action?" the reporter asked moving the mic to the worker's mouth.  
  
  
"Hey! That's the construction site!" Raye said shocked as she reconized the backround.  
  
  
"Yes I did! The scouts were amazing!! They saved us all. And Sailor Moon blew me a kiss before she left" the construction worker rambled.  
  
  
"There you have it folks. Once again our dear scouts have saved us from the evil of the universe. We will all sleep easy tonight knowing that evil has once again been banished. This is Madison Cortsuan at the Welcher's Construction Site in Osaka. Back to you Akimi"  
  
  
"Thanks Madison. And now on to local news....." Lita turned off the t.v.  
  
  
"Well, that was interesting" she commented.  
  
  
"What's interesting?" Darien asked entering the kitchen.  
  
  
"We just saw a news report on our fight. Some contrustion worker claimed that he woke up and saw the fight and then Serena blew him a kiss before we left" Ami explained.  
  
  
"Speaking of Serena where is she? I thought she would have been right behind you?" commented Raye.  
  
  
Darien was silent for awhile seemingly in deep thought.  
  
  
"Dar..." Mina began.  
  
  
"Something's wrong with Serena" he said.  
  
  
Lita jumped. "What? She seemed fine eailer. What's wrong with her?"  
  
  
"I know but she was up in my room crying. I was thinking that the pressure of everything was getting to her, but she was crying about someone kissing her that looked just like me"  
  
  
"WHAT!!!" Mina screamed, "I knew it. I was hoping that I wasn't right"  
  
  
"Wasn't right about what?" Ami asked confused.  
  
  
"You guys know that I sometimes feel emotions right? Especially when they're high strung. I felt Diamond's emotions when he first came, but during the fight I suddenly felt someone elses emotions. They were more dangerous and possesive than Diamond's"  
  
  
"She said that he looked just like me and that's why she kissed him."  
  
  
"Great. Now there's someone else. As if we didn't have our hands full with that other bastard already" Lita hissed.  
  
  
"That's not all. Something IS wrong with her. Slowly she's pulling away from me. I don't understand" Darien said hanging his head.  
  
  
"Hey why are you guys so uptight" Serena asked suddenly coming into the conversation.  
  
  
"Oh hey Serena. Love the jeans" Mina said quickly.  
  
  
"Hee Hee, Thanks. They were on sale so you know I had to get them" Serena said looking down at her. Silver threaded surgios and black tank top that said 'Naughty Girl'.  
  
  
"I think you look great too" Darien remarked coming towards her.  
  
  
"Oh so you got over that ego bust huh?" she asked smartly. Darien wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
  
"Don't think I forgot about that" he said nuzzling Serena's neck.   
  
  
"Darien! What a naughty boy" Serena giggled pushing him away; and moving towards the counter, "Ooo chips! I am so hungry!!"   
  
  
"Can't you think of anything else but your stomach spaggetti tails?" Raye laughed.  
  
  
"Of course. I do occasionally think about taking my septer and shoving it down your throat" Serena countored grabbing a handful of chips.  
  
  
"You set yourself up to that one Raye" Darien laughed.  
  
  
"After all these years you still forgot to never leave Sere a verbal opening" Ami giggled.  
  
  
"Whatever" she huffed.  
  
  
"Where's Luna and Artemis? They did say that they wanted to talk to us, right?" Serena asked yawning.  
  
  
"They're probably waiting for us in the den" Mina answered getting up, "We should get in there now before they both have a hernia"  
  
  
~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~  
  
Negamoon Castle  
  
~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~  
  
  
  
"Damnit!! Where is she then!!" Diamond yelled.  
  
  
Sapphire cringed. "I don't know Diamond. If I did we probably wouldn't be having this conversation."  
  
  
Diamond rubbed his temples in fustration. "I'm sorry I snapped at you Sapphire. This issue with Serena is just getting to my nerves"  
  
  
"Well then you should forget about her then. I mean what good would it do to fraternize with the enemy?"  
  
  
"Sapphire you are too young to understand the way I feel about Serenity." Diamond replied.  
  
  
"Hey! I'm eighteen! You're only two years older than me, so don't tell me about being to young!" he protested.  
  
  
"She's very beautiful and she has the energy that no one else in the universe possesses. It's weird though...." Diamond said laying back in his throne.  
  
  
"How so brother..." Sapphire questioned.  
  
  
"Ever time I see her I get this strange feeling inside of me"   
  
  
"Is it bad? What does it feel like" Sapphire pressed.  
  
  
Diamond chuckled at his brother's curiousity. "It's just a feeling. I feel warm almost happy even. She's so beautiful, but so is her personality. Not like that hoey hyena"  
  
  
Sappire laughed knowing who he was talking about.  
  
  
"Serena's better than that. She's pure. Maybe that's why she's princess of the Moon and queen of Earth"  
  
  
"So you don't care for retreaving the imperial silver crystal anymore?" he guessed.  
  
  
"Oh course I still want the crystal. It IS basically the entire mission" Diamond started, "I wish for when she falls for me that she'll willingly give it to me"  
  
  
"Well then you'll be waiting for awhile then, buddy" Sapphire taunted.  
  
  
"No. She'll come around. Until then that dark energy that we're administering into her should be amplifying her slight attraction for me ten-fold. She won't be able to take it, and then she'll come to me" he declared.  
  
  
"That's if Endymion doesn't get in the way" Sapphire insisted.  
  
  
"I wish to hear no talk of that bastard in my present" he demaned his voice tight with new anger.  
  
  
"Okay, okay, okay. Calm down. Alright lets put it this way then, her guardians won't let her anywhere near you!" Sapphire corrected.  
  
  
"It doesn't matter if they like it or not. Eventually Serena will be mine and there's nothing they can do to stop me!" Diamond bellowed.  
  
  
Sweatdrop.  
  
  
"You sound like some bad Frankinstein movie" Sapphire noted.  
  
  
Diamond scowled. "Thanks for the support"  
  
  
"Always here for advice" Sapphire replied.  
  
  
"Don't you have work to do?" he asked.  
  
  
"I don't get paid ya know" he retorted.  
  
  
"Just go before I give you a massive wedgie!" Diamond hollared.  
  
  
"HA HA!! One for me and none for you! You snapped first! Should I get you some water to swallow down that defeat?" Sapphire snickered.  
  
  
"Just get out!!!" he hollared again.  
  
  
Sapphire disappeared laughing. "Later big bro" he said before completely disappearing.  
  
  
"Stupid crackhead" Diamond muttered.  
  
  
  
~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~~`~`~  
  
  
Fin!!! Not much of anything. Just a filler chap. I do really believe that Diamond loves Serena so that last part was for all u Diamond fans. And also I believe that he NEVER looked down on his brother. In this ficcy they'll be equal and will act like brothers!!!  
  
  
Anywho, don't forget to review me with the following:  
  
  
comments  
questions  
flames  
cries of anguish  
  
You know the usual. Catch ya on the dark side and don't forget to watch out for chap. 13 coming to a screen near you!  
  
  
Fireblosom a.k.a Nicmika2 a.k.a Niccole 


	13. The Parent Trap

Hey Peoples!! I'm up and running again after a long long vaction!! No I just wasn't lazy! I really was out of town well actually out of country. I had a great time. Well that most unhappily time of year is here again, school's opening.  
  
  
Mine has been opening and closing like hell but that still hasn't kept them from giving us homework. I'll try my hardest to keep this story up but you must know that it will undoubtly become less. Sorry!!   
  
  
On with the story and don't forget to review or email me!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Naoko-hime you're a hero in my eyes just creating Sailor Moon and I love you for it.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Story: You don't always get what you want  
Rated: PG13  
Email: Nicmika2@aol.com (please don't email me at NaughtyNicole anymore!!)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"SHE DID WHAT?!!!!!" he yelled into the phone. Mr. Lee moved his ear a little bit away from the phone.  
  
  
"I said that your daughter and four of her friends have illegally left the school's grounds. You and the other truants parents will have to come to a meeting at the school immediately"  
  
  
"Of course" Mr. Tsukino replied, "Goodbye and thank you for calling"  
  
  
"I knew it!!!! Those friends of her probably threaten her to come with them!! Well I have a lot to say to their parents!!" He picked up phone again and called Irene.  
  
  
"Hello. Tsukino residence." Irene greeted politely.  
  
  
"Hey honey" Kevin answered.  
  
  
"Hello sweetheart. How's your day going so far?" Irene questioned as she continued to put away dishes.  
  
  
"I just got a call from Serena's school. They said that apparently her and those four friends of hers left the school grounds without permission. No one knows where they went and the students don't know anything either" Kevin explained.  
  
  
"Oh. So they want to dicuss about it with us and the other girls parents?" Irene asked calmly.  
  
  
"That's about it" Kevin replied, "I'll come pick you up in about 5 minutes alright?"  
  
  
"That's fine. Don't worry sweetheart. I know everything is going to be okay."  
  
  
"Well the teachers and the principal don't seem to think so and I certainly don't either. I'll see you in a little bit" he remarked.  
  
  
"Love you. See you soon" she said hanging up the phone.   
Irene turned and gazed at the kitchen table. 'Serena'  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
School- Principal Lee's office  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
  
"As I alerted you earlier on the telephone I am deeply upset by your daughters' conducts. I brought you all here to see if you all knew any reasons to there truancy and to tell you of the consequences" Mr. Lee explained leaning back in his leather chair.  
  
  
"I have know idea why Ami would do something like this Mr. Lee. She has never done anything like this before and she has never hinted on to it either" Amelia began.  
  
  
"Yes I agree. Mina would never do something like this. It's just not like her. And I know Ami would never do anything to jeopardize her studies like this." added Monica.  
  
  
"I know honey. Neither would Raye or Lita. It's just not like them to do something like this, out of the blue" commented Monica's husband, Keith.  
  
  
"I refuse to believe any of this. One of your daughters must have put my daughter up to this!! My Serena doesn't have one bad bone in her body!!" Kevin suddenly shouted jumping out of his chair.   
  
  
The teachers cringed at Mr. Tsukino's booming voice.  
  
  
"What?!! Are you implying that MY daughter was the reason of this entire mess?!!!" Keith barked back shooting out of his own chair.  
  
  
"If you two would realize....they BOTH have skipped school!!" Mr.Lee yelled also rising from his seat.  
  
  
"All of you please calm down" a soft silvery voice cut in.  
  
  
Everyone immediately hushed.  
  
  
"Where did that voice come from" Kevin wondered searching the room for the delicate voice.  
  
  
Silver light erupted into the room. Everyone sheilded there eyes from the intense glare. The light began to condense into the form of a woman.  
  
  
The light died down.  
  
  
"What the hell?" said Monica.  
  
  
"Serenity?" Irene gasped.  
  
  
Serenity smiled. "Nice to see you again Irene"  
  
  
"What do you mean again? Honey you've seen this woman before?" Mr.Tsukino questioned.  
  
  
"You'll find out soon enough Kevin" she replied calmly.  
  
  
"I demand to know how you just appeared in here like this!" Ms. Masaki screeched.  
  
  
"Hold you tongue to the queen, woman!" Raye's grandpa suddenly roared.  
  
  
"Queen?" Mr. Hiroshomi wondered.  
  
  
"Yes. But I don't have time to explain evrything. My daughter and the other girls have a dire situation to handle. I have appeared to tell you all to not worry and please don't try to find them." Serenity explained.  
  
  
"What situation are you talking about??? And daughter.......?? Serena's mother is right here" asked a confused Mr. Kwaski.  
  
  
"Physically to an extent she is Irene's daughter, but spiritually Serena's my little princess. I have long worn out my welcome so I must go. Please trust me. Irene, Hitoshi"   
  
  
Serenity began to fade. "Wait!! Can't you atleast tell us what their doing. Are they okay?" Kevin persued.  
  
  
Serenity grinned. "She protecting the world" she said simply before dissappearing.  
  
  
  
  
Classroom  
  
  
  
  
"Molly it's okay please stop crying!" Crystal said trying to control the girl's sobbing.  
  
  
"Something's wrong! I know it is!! Serena's in trouble" she cried, "I want her here. God please let her be okay"  
  
  
"I thought you had more faith in you best friend than that, Molly!"  
  
  
"Wha? Who said that?" Molly stuttered searching the room.  
  
  
"I said it dear" Q.Serenity said appearing in a flash of light.  
  
  
"Who are you?" Crystal asked in awe. This woman was beautiful.  
  
  
Serenity giggled. "I'm Serena's real mother, Queen Serenity"  
  
  
"Whoa....for real?" asked a shocked Nadia.  
  
  
"Yes. I just came from talking to the girls teacher's and their parents" she replied.   
  
  
"So you're actually Sere's mom. I always thought, but I would never tell her, that she looked nothing like her family" Molly commented.  
  
  
"Yeah she's the only blonde in her family too" added Marquita.  
  
  
"Serena was actually born one thousand one hundred and sixteen years ago" said Serenity.  
  
  
"What?!" everyone shouted.  
  
  
"No wonder she didn't want to go out with any of us! She could be put in jail for life!!" exclaimed Deon.  
  
  
"Ya know! Can we say Jailbait?" Adam put in.  
  
  
"I was on my way back when I heard someone close to Serena crying for her. Now why are you crying Molly?" Serenity asked.  
  
  
Molly gulped as the spotlight was put on her. "Well, I just had this bad feeling that something wasn't right with Sere. I tried to ignore it, but it kept nagging at me. It just didn't feel right" Q.Serenity was quiet for a bit.  
  
  
Suddenly she said, "You have a bond with her"  
  
  
"Huh? A bond?"  
  
  
"Yes I feel it all through this room. Yours is undoubtly a little stronger since you are the closest one to her in this room. You are correct though...."  
  
  
"On what?" question Crystal.  
  
  
"That something is not right with my daughter. Something or someone is trying to take control of her and her emotions. She might not know it now, but she is slowly pulling away from Endymion and the senshi" Q.Serenity explained.  
  
  
A look of horror streaked Molly, Crystal, and Nadia's faces.  
  
  
"Don't let this worry you. With her love, guardians, and certainly me around this situation will be under control in no time!"   
  
  
They all brightened up.  
  
  
"Whoo! You had me going there for a minute" quipped Nadia.  
  
  
"Yeah me too!" agreed Crystal.  
  
  
"Guys have you noticed that it's 3:15? We've been out for about 10 minutes already!!" pointed out Deon.  
  
  
"Damn! Well then lets head out!" Adam declared leading the way out the door.   
  
  
All followed except three.  
  
  
"Thank you so much Q.Serenity! You made me feel a lot better" thanked Molly.  
  
  
"Yeah you put a lot of worries out of a lot of people's mind!" added Nadia.  
  
  
"You are all welcome. Serena hates not being there to comfort her friends, but when duty calls....." Serenity trailed off.  
  
  
"Well I'm glad that Sere has such a loving and caring mother like you" whispered Crystal.  
  
  
Q.Serenity got a little misty eyed. "I am glad that Serena made such wonderful friends like you. I am sorry, but I must go"  
  
  
"It's okay. No problem." nodded Molly, "You do have other things to take care of right?" Serenity slowly began to fade.  
  
  
"Nice meeting you!!" the three chorused.  
  
  
Serenity smiled and whispered back, "Love her. Believe in her."  
  
  
##########################################################  
  
  
Sorry for it being so short! I just felt like putting this scene in but if you don't like it that's okay. I'm not so keen on it either.  
  
Well tune in for the next chapter and keep those reviews rolling!!  
  
  
All my love,  
Fireblosom 


	14. Flashbacks and Realizations

Hello all!!! Not to much to say at the time, eh? The world's a mess but everything will work out eventually. Well enjoy the chapter.   
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own it!! Geez! You'd think by now that you'd already figure this out!!  
  
  
  
  
**********************  
  
Story: You don't always get what you want  
Rated: PG13  
Email: Nicmika2@aol.com (don't send anything to NaughtyNicole please!)  
  
**********************  
  
  
  
"Honey, now tell me exactly how did you know that woman?" Kevin asked coming out of his shock.  
  
  
"We'll I guess since she came here and told us all that it's okay to tell you everything now"   
  
  
Irene took a deep breath as everyone looked at her to start the explanation.  
  
  
"About three months ago I was up one night because I couldn't sleep. I decided that while I was up I should go check on Sammy and Serena...."   
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
Silently she walked down to Sammy's room where he slept peacefully with his worn Sailor Moon doll. She smiled and pulled the covers up to his chin. After walking out she was about to head to Serena's room when she heard rustling and whispering.  
  
  
A minute after she realized it was coming from Serena's room. She quickly walked to the room where she found the door half open. Using the darkness as cover she hid while still being able to see what was happening in her daughter's room. As her eyes searched the room they fell upon the empty, ruffled bed and the figure next to it. Sailor Moon. She silently gasped.  
  
  
'Where's my baby. What has happened to her to bring Sailor Moon here?' she cried silently. Looking again a small figure jumped on the bed. She recognized it as Luna. The thing she didn't recognized is that she was talking.   
  
  
"Serena are you okay? That was a very tough battle" Luna asked in her regular British accent.   
  
  
Irene gasped. 'That cat..I mean Luna called Sailor Moon Serena. That can't be her...can it?'   
  
  
"I'm fine Luna. Tired but fine." Serena said tiredly.   
  
"That's okay. I'm going to Crown to meet Artemis so you get some sleep." Luna answered jumping on the window sill, "Remember you have school tomorrow"  
  
  
Serena groaned. "Did you have to remind me?"  
  
  
"Yes I did. An education is very important necessity for a princess and future queen of the universe." Luna announced proudly.  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know to grow up to become a great leader yada yada yada; aren't you late Luna?"  
  
  
"Oh yes I must go now. Sleep well Serena" she said before jumping out the window. Serena detransformed back into her bunny pjs then plopped on her bed.   
  
  
'My god, my baby is Sailor Moon. How did this happen? And why didn't she tell me?' pondered Irene.  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
"That was the night Kevin. That was the night that I found out that our precious daughter was the champion of love and justice" she stated.  
  
  
Kevin's eyes widened. "What?! You mean m..m..my daughter is Sailor M..moon" he stuttered. She nodded.  
  
  
"Yes. Her friends, including my granddaughter, are the rest of the senshi" Hitoshi suddenly added.  
  
  
"How did you find out? Did you see Raye transform?" asked Keith.  
  
  
Hitoshi closed his eyes seemingly in thought. "The Great Fire reveals many things." he replied mysteriously.  
  
  
"So Ami, Raye, Serena, Mina, and Lita are the Sailor Senshi? It's hard to believe but it somehow seems natural. Like it's expected of them" wondered Amelia.  
  
  
"I know. It's scary to know that my baby is risking her life like this and I can't do anything about it" added Monica.   
  
  
"But that still does not reveal how that Queen Serenity is Serena's mother when she is sitting right here" Mr. Kwasaki put in.   
  
  
"Me finding out Serena's secret was much more complicated. I heard her anguish as she cried over her friends and what would happen the next day and the day after that. Serenity came to Serena's aid the way I could not. At the time I could not understand the situation so I confronted Serenity with my findings...."  
  
  
Flashback  
  
  
"I want to now why MY daughter is calling YOU her mother!! It makes absolutely no sense. And another thing; are you the one who made Serena Sailor Moon? If you are so help me God I'll..."  
  
  
"Since..." she interrupted, "you have been there since she came back from the battle you should have heard that it is her destiny and duty to be Sailor Moon. It was not planned but it came out to be the best that is needed to help her to become a better queen" Serenity answered. Irene sighed.  
  
  
"Okay so she's Sailor Moon but how is she your daughter. I gave birth to her. I held her in my arms when she came out of me. I carried her in my womb for nine months and watched her grow up. How can she be you daughter; it is not physically possible."   
  
  
"It was not physically possible for Serena and her friends to die one thousand years ago and be sent to the future one thousand years later but it happened"  
  
  
"S..she died? One thousand years ago?" Irene asked shocked.  
  
  
"Yes she did. I went through exactly what you went through. I gave birth to her, held her in my arms, and watched her grow up; but only I watched her die." Serenity said darkly.   
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
"She explained it all to me. Serena's struggles, her fears, her happiness, her life. She allowed me to remember what happened while I was in labor with our first child"  
  
  
"What do you mean, Irene? The birth was a hard one. You were unconcious for about two minutes but then you suddenly woke up with renewned energy and delivered our daughter. What's there to talk about?" Kevin protested.  
  
  
"There is plenty to talk about! In those two short minutes this world's entire destiny was changed with one little word!...."  
  
  
Flashback (Last one I promise!)  
  
  
"PUSH!!" the doctor screamed. Nurses rushed everywhere either getting medication or more towels for the sweaty, soon-to-be mother.  
  
  
"I can't push anymore! Kevin this is all your bloodly fault! Don't ever touch me again!!" Irene yelled tiredly. When was this thing coming out?! 'You've been in there for nine months already! Wasn't that enough?!'  
  
  
"Please honey! You're going to have to push. It's just a couple more. You can do it I believe in you!" Kevin said frantically.   
  
  
Squeezing her eyes shut and leaning up alittle, she pushed again. Screaming loudly she pushed harder, crushing Kevin's hand. He yelled as loud as her, for her pain and especially his. She breathed loudly leaning back into the sweat covered pillow in pain.   
  
  
'Why...why won't she come out?! Is something wrong with my baby? God, don't let her die!' she cried to herself. All around her voices flew in a flurry.  
  
  
"We might have to do a C-section in order for Irene and the baby to survive." the doctor diagnosed.   
  
  
Suddenly there was a bright flash of light and everyone disappeared. Surrounded by darkness but still on the bed, Irene looked up to see a slightly tall woman with beautiful silver hair and a crescent moon in the middle of her forehead.  
  
  
"W..who are you? A..a.are you an angel? Am I gonna die?" Irene asked in a frightened voice.   
  
  
"It's okay Irene. I'm not going to hurt neither you nor baby." she replied softly.  
  
  
"How did you know my name?" she asked shocked. The woman smiled.  
  
  
"Well since you seem so uncomfortable about me knowing your name, I'll make it even and tell you mine. My name is Serenity and I need you to do me a very great favor." Irene wasn't sure if she should trust this woman.   
  
  
"I need you to have my baby" she said simply.  
  
  
Irene's face blanched. "What?!! Have YOUR baby?!! I can't have YOUR baby! As you can see I am already very much pregnant!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
"Please Irene! I'm begging you! You must have my child. Don't worry how it is possible. She needs to be born into this world. It is for the good of the entire universe and beyond. Please Irene, trust me. I would not be doing this if I didn't think you would be the perfect person to mother my daughter. I need you just as my daughter needs you!" she explained hurriedly.   
  
  
Doubt was still apparent on Irene's face, but was quickly disappearing at the woman's words.   
  
  
'Should I believe her? Is this even real?! Well, I guess there's no harm if this is so important. I can't just say no. I believe all of this will work out for the best. I feel I can trust her. It's strange but...I have no choice. May God help me deliver this child safely' she decided.  
  
  
Nodding she said, "Yes Serenity, I'll do it" Serenity's face immediately lit up. She ran over and gave Irene a tight hug.  
  
  
"Thank you so much! You will never regret this Irene. This child is destined for greatness and you have given her exactly what she needs to get started." She thanked. Pushing herself up she put one hand on Irene's swelling stomach. A bright light shot from it and into Irene's belly.  
  
  
"Everything is fine now. Finally." Serenity breathed, "Thank you again"  
  
  
"It's fine. I just hope I have a safe delivery" Irene commented.  
  
  
"You will; I'll make sure of it!" she answered. Slowly she began to fade away.  
  
  
"Good Luck" Serenity whispered before she disappeared.   
  
  
  
As soon as she did everything came back to the way it was before, even the pain.  
  
  
"Ms. Tsukino I need one giant push" the doctor rushed. Gathering all her strength she shut her eyes again.  
  
  
'Please baby, come out this time' she prayed to herself. Gripping her husband's hand again she pushed.  
  
  
"That's it honey! You're almost there! Almost..almost...alm.." he was cut off by a baby's cry. "YES!!! You did it honey! She's out! Our baby is out!" Kevin yelled.  
  
  
Laying back in the pillow she looked up at the white, black-dotted ceiling.   
  
  
'Thank you so much. My baby's alright. Wait, was that dream for real?!' Her thoughts were interrupted when they handed her the yellow-haired bundle of joy.  
  
  
"You can relax now MRS. Tsukino. You now have a healthy, beautiful baby girl" he said quite happily.  
  
  
"Oh, my baby" she cooed softly as she hugged her close. "My beautiful baby girl" Kevin looked on in pride at the mother-daughter scene.  
  
  
He softly kissed her on the forehead and asked, "So what will her name be?" Immediately the silver goddess popped in her head.  
  
  
"Serena. I'll name her Serena"  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
  
"Once I remembered that moment everything was clear. I had given birth to an angel. The sovreign of the world who would protect and bring peace among everyone. Since then I understood Serena better and held her in a different light. And now you all know. You know what you daughters have gone through everynight. The sacrifices they've made, the tears they've shed, the life they lost!" Irene whispered overcome by emotions.  
  
  
Monica quickly got up and rushed to Irene's side pulling her into a fierce hug.  
  
  
"Irene, I'm sorry that you had to keep all of this to yourself for so long. It doesn't matter though, we're all here now and you're right, we know. Together we can all get through this right, Amelia?"  
  
  
Amelia also rushed and hugged the two women.  
  
  
"Everything's different but we'll strive to keep it the same. The girls know exactly what they are doing. Right now all we need to do is to keep faith for them each to return home safely" she assured.  
  
  
The men and teacher's looked on at the touching sence.  
  
  
"They're right you know" Kevin said to Keith.  
  
  
"They always are. I guess our little girls aren't so little anymore, huh?" Keith said nodding in agreement,  
  
  
"There's nothing left to do but hope"  
  
  
"And believe" Mr. Lee added silently.  
  
  
"And watch" said Ms. Masaki.  
  
  
"And wait" said Mr. Hiroshomi.  
  
  
"And anticipate" said Mr. Kwasaki.  
  
  
"And pray..." Kevin concluded, "that I never find the crazy ass bitch whose causing all this shit"   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Fin!!!!!!!!   
  
How did you like it? Sorry if the 13, 14 thing was confusing. Can you believe that I wrote this in TWO hours!! If it was little bit too depressing then the last part was just for you!!   
  
  
Anywho if you've read A Daughter's secret, A Mother's burden then you know where all the flashbacks came from. If you haven't read it I suggest you do because...it's good. Hee hee.   
Well I hope u enjoyed it and stayed tune for the next chap!  
  
  
All my luv,  
Fireblosom* 


	15. Stubborn for Love

Hello again!! Yeah I know it's been awhile but a girl been busy! Cut me some slack okay! Well anyway I've also been lacking in the inspiration department but I think I finally wrestled up some.   
  
  
Disclaimer: I will never own this cartoon! There I admitted it!   
  
  
  
Story: You don't always get what you want  
Rated: PG13  
Email: Nicmika2@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
"Alright Luna. What have you and Artemis found out?" Ami asked as they entered the den and got settled.  
  
  
"Well we tried to sense out the location of our advesaries like we did with Queen Beryl and found out something quite pecuilar" Luna began.  
  
  
"What?" Lita questioned leaning foreward.  
  
  
"Their base is nowhere on Earth" answered Artemis.  
  
  
"What?! Well then where else could it be?" asked Mina.  
  
  
"Wait, but wasn't Beryl's kingdom in a whole different dimension? We did need to find a portal to sneak in. So maybe that's the case with these guys" Lita pondered.  
  
  
"That's right Lita but we checked for that also and came up with nothing" replied Luna.  
  
  
"Of course! If there is no base on Earth and not a seperate dimension, they could have a ship in orbit!" exclaimed Ami.  
  
  
"That was the case with Fiore but scientist had detected it in the atmosphere. There's been nothing in the news about a strange ship in orbit around Earth" added Raye.  
  
  
"True. But maybe it has an invisiblity sheild to guard it from astronomer's prying eyes" suggested Mina.   
  
  
"That maybe right. Let me do a quick scan first" Ami said tapping her earlobe allowing her visor and mini computer to appear. She began typing furiously, her fingers flying across the keys.  
  
  
"This can't be possible" Ami mumbled.  
  
  
"What is it Ami?" Darien asked speaking up.  
  
  
Ami shook her head. "I don't believe it. There's nothing there. Well nothing out of the ordinary, anyway"  
  
  
"Damn. So what now? I would consult the fire, but that means risk seeing Grandpa or Chad"  
  
  
"Wait a minute. Didn't Emerald on more than one occasion say she was from the Negamoon?" Darien asked.  
  
  
"That's right but what about it?" pursued Lita.  
  
  
"Well the Negamoon sounds like a planet doesn't?"  
  
  
"You're right. I'll do a planet analyzes right now" Ami said going through the computer again.  
  
  
"Anything?" asked a hopeful Luna.  
  
  
"Yes! I detect a small planet about 825 miles off of Pluto" replied Ami.  
  
  
"I wonder why no one else has seen it yet?" wondered Mina.  
  
  
"Doesn't matter. Now that we know where they live I think it's high time we pay them a visit" Lita said cracking her knuckles.  
  
  
"Yeah it's definately time for Diamond to get his ass whipping" agreed Raye.  
  
  
"No!" Serena suddenly shouted. Everyone's face swung towards her. She hadn't said anything during the entire conversation.  
  
  
"What are you talking about no meatball brains. We go, destroy him, save the world, all that good shit. There is no 'no' about it" Raye growled.  
  
  
"I mean what I say Mars. And I said no" Serena said calmly standing up.  
  
  
Raye's face blanked. 'She's never called me that before'  
  
  
"I don't understand, Serena" said Luna.  
  
  
"There's nothing to understand. We're not gonna attack Diamond. End of discussion" she ordered before walking out the den.  
  
  
"O..kay. Does anyone else think that, that was majorly weird?" Mina asked scratching her head.  
  
  
"This is ridiculous! What is wrong with her?" yelled Artemis.  
  
  
"I don't know but the computer just finished it's analyzes of the Negamoon and it seems that there's a growing amount of negative energy coming from it. The core of the planet appears to resemble a large crystal which contributes a sizable amount of the dark energy on the asteroid" Ami explained.  
  
  
"That may be all great and well but how could we even try to destroy it if our princess forbids it?" sighed Lita.  
  
  
"I don't know. She had a nightmare earlier and was screaming I can't love you" Darien recalled, "After she woke up she called me a sick basterd and threw me across the room"  
  
  
"Hmm...could it be that Diamond is trying to contact her through her dreams?" Luna stated.  
  
  
"You could be right, Luna. Anything's possible at this point" Artemis added.  
  
  
"I'm going to find Serena. Maybe I can get some answers out of her" Darien said getting up and walking out.  
  
  
"This is getting way outta hand. It's almost like Serena doesn't want us to hurt Diamond" stated Lita.  
  
  
"Guys" Raye said quietly.  
  
  
"Yeah Raye" answered Mina.  
  
  
"I sense an evil presence"  
  
  
"What!" Mina yelled jumping up immediately, "Here?"  
  
  
"Where is it?" Lita demanded standing.  
  
  
"She's right. I sense it too" added Luna. They listened silently to see if anything was heard around the penthouse. Raye's eyes shot around the room trying to pinpoint the small presence.  
  
  
"Damnit. I'm losing it. It's almost like it's being surpressed." she muttered as the other's searched. Suddenly her sixth sense wen't off.  
  
  
"There!" Raye shouted turning quickly to the den's entrance. Her eyes widen in shock.  
  
  
"Guys, do you know where Darien went?" she asked timidly.  
  
  
"Serena?!"  
  
  
  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^**^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^**  
  
  
Fin! Oh my! and the plot thickens! R/R please!   
  
  
Stay tune for chapter 16 coming to a screen near you!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
Much luv always,  
Fireblosom a.k.a Niccole 


	16. Reasons

Sooooooooo! How did you like the last chapter? Was it suspensful enough for for you? I'm sorry that it was so short. My midterms have just finished today (the day i'm writing this). Anyway, I'm having a hard time gathering ideas, so if you happen to have any just drop me a line.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
And now to our feature presentation............  
  
  
  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Story: You don't always get what you want  
Rated: PG13  
Email: Nicmika2@aol.com  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
"I can't belive that they would suggest something like that!" Serena raged as she stomped away from the den.  
  
  
"I mean what sense would it make to just go charging in to battle with 'Kill, Kill, Kill' stamped on your forehead!"  
  
  
She entered the kitchen, yanked open the fridge and took out a bottled water. She drank it thirstily and threw the bottle in the trash.  
  
  
:Sigh: "What is really holding me back? I was never this wimpy. Even when we faced Beryl and that was how many years ago?!" Serena ran a hand through her ponytail, "I don't understand. Just the thought of going there and inflicting any type of pain or destruction on Diamond is just....:shudder: "  
  
  
'I know what the problem is!' a voice quipped.  
  
  
Serena groaned. 'Great not you again! What type of crapy advice do you have for me this time?'  
  
  
The voice seemed hurt. 'How rude! Anyway you were so intent on destroying Beryl because you hated her. Do you honestly hate Diamond?'  
  
  
:Sigh again:'No' she replied.  
  
  
'Well then there's your answer, brainy! You don't hurt people you care about and it's obvious that you care about Diamond!'  
  
  
'I know, I know. But how can I! He's our enemy! He wants the silver crystal to rule the universe! How can I have feelings for him when I'm destined to be with Darien?' Serena asked smartly.  
  
  
'Look,' the voice said clearly annoyed, 'you care for Diamond, but you're acting like your little love for Darien is required' Serena faltered.  
  
  
'I..I don't know what you mean'  
  
  
'Go. Find Darien. It's obvious that you two are not on the same page that you used to be' Serena snapped out of it.  
  
  
"I suppose your right. God I need to stop talking to myself like this" Serena said walking out of the kitchen and back towards the den.  
  
  
"I can't think about Diamond. He means nothing to me other than an overbearing enemy. Darien is the man that I will ever love" Serena reassured herself, repressing any feelings she might have lingering of Diamond.  
  
  
'Aw damn!' she cursed, 'I forgot how I sounded earlier. I was defending him when they were talking battle plans'  
  
  
'Maybe I can convince them that it was all stress. Anyway, first things first I need to find Darien' Serena said as she neared the entrance. She peeked in to see if they were angry at her, but found a whole different sight. They were all spread out around the room standing so still that they could have been statues. Raye muttered something but she was too far away for her to comprehend it.  
  
  
Suddenly...  
  
  
"There!" Raye shouted turning quickly to the den's entrance. Her eyes widen in shock.  
  
  
"Guys, do you know where Darien went?" Serena asked timidly.  
  
  
'Why are they looking at me like that?'  
  
  
"Serena?!"  
  
  
"Yeah its me. Who did you expect? Buffy?" she joked, "What wrong? You guys look on egde?"  
  
  
"We sensed a...." Mina began before Raye gave her a hard look, "Uh..um...we sensed that you weren't feeling well" she quickly covered.  
  
  
Serena's eyes harden briefly. 'Liar' Either way she decided to play along.  
  
  
"You're right. I'm sorry about earlier. It's just all this stress that's inflating my head"  
  
  
"It's cool, Sere. We all get that way sometimes" Lita smiled. Darien suddenly walked in the room.  
  
  
"Guys did you feel a...." the girls shook their heads, "I mean did you find Sere..oh there you are baby"  
  
  
Serena turned to him waiting for the butterflys that always entered her stomach when he was around.  
  
  
They never came. Darien walked up to her and pulled her in a tight hug. Serena nearly stiffened, but covered.   
  
  
"Are you okay? You didn't seem too well earlier." he questioned.  
  
  
She put on a fake smile. "Sure! I went to the kitchen to get some water and I felt so much better" she shrugged, "Guess it was just stress." Darien kissed her nose.  
  
  
"Yeah I guess so"  
  
  
"So Luna, Artemis? What now?" asked Mina.   
  
  
Luna wavered. "Um..Serena what are you thoughts on this matter?" Serena stood straight up.  
  
  
'Keep it cool. Can't let them on yet'  
  
  
"As I said before we shouldn't attack now. It would be foolish to go into battle half-cocked. I'm just saying that we think things through for a little bit.....ya know, a couple of days or so" Serena explained.  
  
  
"That's a good plan Serena. We were thinking with our anger rather than with our heads" Ami admitted.   
  
  
Serena offered a true smile. "I just realized that there's a lot at stake right now"  
  
  
"That's good Serena," nodded Artemis "this sense of responsibilty will do you good for the coming years"  
  
  
"Thank you"  
  
  
"So....what now? We know what we are gonna do and we know where our enemies' hidout is. What is there left to do?" asked Lita.  
  
  
"Explain to me why you guys never told me that you were the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask?" whined a voice.  
  
  
  
"Andrew?!!!!!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
  
Fin for this chapter. I'm a little concerned that they are so short so I'll try to make the next one long or partially any way.  
  
  
Well stay tuned in for next chap. of the fic.  
  
  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahhh you get the point.......  
  
  
All my luv, always  
  
Fireblosom a.k.a Niccole 


	17. No doubt?

Hello all! I guess you've made it this far. First off I'm so sorry for taking this long to put in this chapter! I couldn't get fifteen up but now it is so go read that then come back.  
  
waits  
waits   
waits  
waits  
  
Alright now to the main author notes:  
  
  
I didn't think that this would be this long of a story so I think i'll start trying to mesh some of the chaps. I was also thinking about doing this story like Princess Destiny's Spin the bottle..how she stopped at a certain chapter and then started with STB2. I'll figure it out.   
  
  
Your opinions are welcomed if you have any.   
  
  
  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
Story: You don't always get what you want  
Rated: PG13  
Email: Nicmika2@aol.com  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe you guys. I've know you all since you were twelve! And you Darien! I won't even go there!" Andrew ranted.  
  
  
Everyone's mouthes were still agape. Serena recovered first.  
  
  
"How did you find out?!" Serena shouted.  
  
  
"It's all over the arcade! A huge group of people from your school came in and started talking about it. Eventually other people there heard about it and it started to spread. Some girl came up and told me so I took a break and came straight here" Andrew explained.  
  
  
"The Arcade! How in the bleeding heck did it get around the arcade?!!!!" Luna yelled her hair on end.  
  
  
"Jesus Christ of Nazerath!! L..Luna just spoke!" Andrew cried.  
  
  
"I thought they said they wouldn't breathe a word to anyone!" Raye hissed.  
  
  
Andrew flapped his hands wildly, "Does anyone care that the cat just yelled at me?!!!" Lita walked over and patted him lightly on the head.  
  
  
"There, there Andrew. Both Luna and Artemis can speak. Don't ask questions"  
  
  
Mina shook her head. "Raye, I don't think they did. Andrew did you hear them say anything about a princess and the negamoon?"  
  
  
He looked perplexed for a moment, then replied"No. Why?"  
  
  
"That proves it. Everything went down in mine and Serena's class. That means that they didn't squeal. The rest just probably know that we're the Sailor Senshi and Darien's Tuxedo Mask. They're probably all from Lita's class anyway!"  
  
  
"That still doesn't answer why you guys didn't tell me!" Andrew pouted crossing his arms.  
  
  
Lita laughed, "Come on Drew! You wanted us to tell you Tokyo's best kept secret!"  
  
  
Artemis interupted, "No one should have found out in the first place!"   
  
  
"Seriously guys. I wouldn't have said anything. Doesn't matter now anyway. Everyone will eventually find out and come to all your houses looking for an explanation or demonstration." he argued back.  
  
  
"He's right guys. Everyone knows now. We have too many other things to worry about now rather than dealing with reporters and other bystanders." Ami commented agreeing with Artemis and Andrew.  
  
  
"Don't worry I have a solution" declared Serena.  
  
  
"What is it Serena? Even I don't know how we can shield ourselves now." said Luna. Serena quickly brought out her locket easily popping out the silver crystal.  
  
  
"Serena what are you doing?" Darien asked.  
  
  
She ignored his question and turned to Andrew. "Andrew could you do me a favor and stand outside the apartment door?"  
  
  
"Sure" he said walking out. Serena didn't start until she heard the door close. She then began to concentrate, the crystal glowed in accordance.  
  
  
She closed her eyes and reached into her mind. 'Andrew can you hear me?'  
  
  
"Serena? Where are you?" he asked looking around.  
  
  
'I'm in your mind silly. Anyway I need you to watch the door closely, then in your head tell me what you see' she replied.  
  
  
"Whatever you need" he said. She went back to concentrating then heard a gasp.  
  
  
"W..w..where'd the door go?" Andrew stammered. Sure enough the door was gone. The hallway was the same except the entrance was gone. He cautiously place his hand on the wall. It was sturdy. He knocked once, twice. Nothing. Not even a hollow sound.  
  
  
'Sere, the door's gone!' he exclaimed backing away from it.  
  
  
'Good. Now walk through it'  
  
  
'What?! I just felt it. It's solid!' he protested.  
  
  
'Look Andrew, weirder things have happend today and you're afriad of this? Trust me...just do it' Serena commanded.  
  
  
:sigh:  
  
  
He held his breath then walked through.........  
  
  
And found himself back in the apartment.  
  
  
"W..what?" he stuttered, "How am I back in here?" Slowly he wandered back into the den.  
  
  
"Sere what did you just do?"  
  
  
"It's simple really. I just concealed and transfered the positive space of Darien's apartment for negative. The end product is what you saw outside" she explained.  
  
  
"But what about me being able to go through it afterwards? Even when the entrance was still gone" Andrew persued.  
  
  
"That's was kinda complicated" she began, "I didn't want it to be completely solid so that in a certain case someone we need or personally know can't come in. I gave the crystal a mental 'list' you can say of names that can pass back and forth between the solid wall, but it will first alert us of the oncoming visitor. I know it doesn't solve all our problems but atleast we'll give them the problem of trying to find us all"  
  
  
Ami's jaw dropped. "Woah Serena. I would have never even thought of that possibility...and what a concept. After this crap is over you have to show me how you did it so that I can input it into the computer" she said excitedly.  
  
  
"Ames! Calm down! We'll have plenty of time for that later. We can't have your head on cloud nine at this point" Raye pointed out.  
  
  
"Right. Sorry." she apologized while pouting.  
  
  
"I also took the liberty of doing the same to the windows and balconies. We can see out of them and even go out on the balcony but no one would see us" Serena added looking bored.  
  
  
"I think I need to sit down" Andrew said breathlessly plopping into the leather recliner, "God Serena! How did you learn to do all these things anyway?"   
  
  
"Yeah that's what we'd like to know too" muttered Raye.  
  
  
"I'll tell you later but right now I need to talk to Darien" she replied and grabbed Darien's arm dragging him out.  
  
  
  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
Diamond's castle  
  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
  
  
  
  
Saphire ran a tired hand through his hair, willing his headache to go away. He flipped back and forth through the data then looked at the moniter.  
  
  
"This can't be right. With all of the equipment here we should be able to track them down in no time, but the data is coming up with nothing but inconclusives" his banged his fist on the keyboard, "Dammit! How hard is it to find six people with off the chart energy compared to a whole city of humans!"   
  
  
A hand slid down his arm. "Aww, is poor Saphire having trouble find the bitch and her chew toys?"  
  
  
"Emerald, how many times have I told you not to come in here while I'm working?" he asked annoyed.  
  
  
"Never counted. And anyway why would I care? I never listen to you in the first place" she replied sitting down in a cherrywood chair across from him.  
  
  
"You can start now by taking you fake ass and walking it out my lab" he suggested.  
  
  
Emerald frowned. "Jerk"  
  
  
"Slut"  
  
  
"Hey!"  
  
  
"Just telling the truth!" Saphire defened. Emerald rolled her eyes.  
  
  
"Moving on...Diamond tells you everything right?" she said playing with a clicky pen.  
  
  
His eyebrow raised. "Not everything, but enough. Why?"  
  
  
"I just want to know what he says about the little bitch that makes him act differently towards me" she replied.  
  
  
"Do we have to go through this again, hyena?" Saphire sighed, "He's in love with Serenity, not you. He only tolerates you because you bring a good source of power to the team"  
  
  
She shot up out of her seat. "No I don't believe it! He loved me before he saw that stupid princess. Yeah, I'll give that he was intrigued when he first heard about her, but he still loves me. He's just obssessed with her power and as soon as he has it he'll dipose her"  
  
  
"You're not seeing the point, stupid" he said angerily twirling around to face her, "Diamond had one night of lick n' stick with you. That's it. Did he say I love you afterwards? No. Was he there in the morning? No. Did he come back the next night? No. Will he ever do it again? NO! Dammit Emerald. This isn't just an obession! For once in his life he has that type of love for another person! Can't you get that through thick skull?!"  
  
  
Emerald turned away, facing the wall. Silence drapped the room, the tension thickening considerably.  
  
  
Saphire began to regret how he had spoken to her, "Emerald, look I....."  
  
  
"I know he doesn't love me" she whispered, "He never will" She slowly turned back to him, her face covered in surpressed rage, "But I'll be damned if I let that little bitch of a whore have anything to do with him!" she said kicking the chair across the room.   
  
  
After watching it shatter against the far wall she stalked out, her head held high in pride.   
  
  
Saphire hung his head. "This is the crazy shit I go through every single, friggin' day" He turned back to his keyboard, pushed a green button, then spoke into the speaker next to it.   
  
  
  
"Clean up in room 312. Bring your twezzers and boots"  
  
  
  
  
------========------===========--------==========   
  
Darien's Room  
  
------========------===========--------==========  
  
  
  
Darien quietly shut the door behind him and turned towards Serena. She was sitting on his bed, one leg folded under the other gazing out the window. Slowly he walked to her and kneeled down infront of her.  
  
  
He took her small hands into his own, caressing them softly, "Alright Serena. Tell me what's going on. Why are your powers evolving so quickly, especially at this time?" She still wouldn't look at him. Darien was beginning to worry.   
  
  
'What happened that's making her act like this? Was it Diamond again? Something she never told me about what happened perhaps?'  
  
  
His eyes softened. "Serena, you know that you can tell me anything. I love you and you...."  
  
  
"Don't" she said suddenly.  
  
  
Darien frowned. "Don't what? I don't understand?"  
  
  
"Don't say those words" she said flatly.  
  
  
"What words, Serena? All I said was that I lo.....no... Serena?" Serena yanked her hands away from him as if she was just burnt.  
  
  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about" Serena said getting up, "I've been going through some changes. Some weird changes. I feel more powerful. More capable but less myself. I don't even know what's going on in me and it's my body. My feelings are so jumble but they're changing too" She had moved towards the balcony window, staring out at the now setting sun.  
  
  
Darien moved behind her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She immediately flinched away. Before he had a chance to respond she continued.  
  
  
"Until I figure out what's happening to me and my emotions..." She turned to him with expressionless eyes, "I can't love you"   
  
  
  
  
  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
  
Fin!!!!!!!!!! Yay!!! Well a lot of things have been revealed or has started to.  
  
  
I wanted to elaborate more on Emerald's feelings for Diamond and her somewhat rocky friendship with Saphire. I'm not to sure where this story is going cause I'm writing on pure ideas.  
  
  
Once again if you have any ideas hit up my inbox and we can discuss.  
  
  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahhh you get the point.......  
  
  
All my luv, always  
  
Fireblosom a.k.a Niccole 


	18. Temptation Theory

Hello all! If you've made it this far it means you're obviously still interested. I don't have much to say so I'll let you read.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Looks at the audience then looks down at the paper  
(On paper) Please read the following: I, in my little non-existent Darien/Spike/Diamond world, will never ever in my entire life own Sailor Moon and any character's related.  
  
  
  
  
:Looks back to the audience, suddenly developing stage fright:  
  
  
"I'm sorry!" I sob, "I..I just can't do it!" :Runs off the stage:  
  
  
  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
Story: You don't always get what you want  
Rated: PG13  
Email: Nicmika2@aol.com  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)  
  
  
  
  
  
"W..what?" he stuttered reeling back.  
  
  
"I said I can't love you" she replied calmly.  
  
  
Darien grabbed her shoulders, "You can't mean that Serena!" he shouted, "Diamond's doing this isn't he?! Fight it! Don't let him win! Serena!" She broke free from his grip and backed away swiftly.  
  
  
"He isn't doing anything to me!" she snapped back also shouting, "I've decide to do this on my own! He had nothing to do with. She was right, you do treat me like a child."  
  
  
"What? Who?" he asked confused.  
  
  
"You know. That little voice that tells you what you should and shouldn't do. I realize that it was right. You do treat me like a child. Always thinking that I need help, always reminding me that you will always love me forever...God!" she yelled.  
  
  
Darien's face masked with hurt then covered with anger. "Serena, you will fight this. I'll help you and so will Luna and Artemis and the scouts. I'm not letting you go."  
  
  
Serena's eyes narrowed. "You have no say in it. These are my feelings. You know, what you're doing right now isn't convincing me to love you anymore than I do right now. And that's not very much."  
  
  
"Serena it's a spell and you know it. That bastard is making you act this way." he said desperately. She walked to the door ignoring his statement.  
  
  
"Sere...."  
  
  
She turned around quickly. "Look Darien. You're gonna have to realize that my feelings are changing. If there because of a spell or not, I really don't care at the moment. Finally, for once in my life, things are becoming clearer." And with that she pranced out the room, slamming the door.  
  
  
  
  
Downstairs  
  
  
  
~Silence~  
  
  
  
"Sooooooo, how long have you been senshi?"   
  
  
"Oh about three and a half years now" Mina answered flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at Andrew.  
  
  
"What was that stuff about a moon princess?" he asked.  
  
  
"We'll tell you about it later" Lita replied not really paying attention, concentrating on the shouting upstairs. It had been going on since Serena had dragged Darien up there. No one could really understand what they were saying, but from the intensity of the shouting they could tell it was bad.  
  
  
Soon there was a slamming of a door and quiet footsteps that followed ending at the entrance of the den where Serena was standing.  
  
  
"Serena what happened?" Mina asked quickly running towards her, "it sounded like so much yelling up there. Are you all right?" She mummered, enveloping her in a huge hug.  
  
  
Serena, in turn, pushed her away. "Save your pity for something that needs it....say your pathetic excuse for a love life" she sneered.  
  
  
A mask of hurt coated Mina's face as she backed away from Serena.  
  
  
"Awwwwww. What's wrong did I hurt your feelings with the truth?" Serena queried.  
  
  
Ami gasped at her blatant rudeness. "Sere, Mina just wanted to know if you were alright" she added, defending her now teary   
friend.  
  
  
Serena arched her eyebrow. "Ummm...how about I do believe that I was talking to MINA and NOT to you. Oh here's a thought how about you go find a bucket of water and drown yourself"  
  
  
"Serena! What in Serenity's name is..."  
  
  
"Shove it, Luna!" she ordered sharply.   
  
  
"Why are you saying these things? They are hurting us" Ami questioned sadly.  
  
  
"And your point is.....?"  
  
  
"The point is Serena," Raye interrupted "is that something is obviously wrong with you and it's affecting your relationship with Darien" Serena gazed at Raye, and laughed.  
  
  
"Oh. So I guess that means you care, right?"  
  
  
"Of course I care Serena. I'm your friend and so are the rest of the girls. Something is wrong with you and you know it. You never act like this on the regular" Raye retorted.  
  
  
"Whatever" Serena scoffed walking past her.  
  
  
Raye grabbed her arm, yanking her back near her "Don't whatever me Serena. You know that........."  
  
  
Raye looked up from her place on the floor as she cradled her now bruised cheek, a look of shock apparent on her face.  
  
  
Serena lowered down into her face, "I dare you to touch me one more time and see what happens" she hissed darkly, then continued her trek towards the door. Lita quickly ran after her.  
  
  
"Serena where are you going? You know that Diamond's still out there and you know what he wants from you. Please just stay here where he can't find you" she pleaded. Serena turned from the so-called door to gaze at Lita, her eyes unreadable.  
  
  
"Well, Lita, maybe I that's I want" she replied softly and walked through.  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Diamond's Headquarters  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
"This stupid search is making my head hurt!" Sapphire whined as he threw down the clipboard he had in his hand. He then stood up and walked over to the door.  
  
  
"Maybe something in my stomach will calm down my nerves" Before he made it through the door his computer started to beep excessively. He quickly ran back to it and took a look at what was wrong.   
  
  
His jaw dropped. "I spend hours looking for her energy signature and she just goes and pops up outta nowhere!" he asked bewildered. He typed furiously to find her exact location.  
  
  
"Good job Sapph!" he said congratulating himself. He waited for the print out then quickly transported himself to Diamond's chambers.  
  
  
"Brother!!" Sapphire shouted out as he appeared. Diamond looked up from the book he was reading.  
  
  
"Yes Sapphire" he replied.  
  
  
"I've finally found your girl"   
  
  
Diamond's head snapped up, while he dropped the now forgotten book. "You have?"  
  
  
"Of course. Was there any doubt? You should know by now that I inherited the brains of the family" he replied proudly.  
  
  
Diamond scowled. "Shove it."   
  
  
"Anyway, I've managed to get her exact location and get this...she also happens to be alone" explained Sapphire. Diamond grinned wildly.  
  
  
"I'm guessing you're gonna go pay her a visit, huh?" he asked.  
  
  
"Damn right. Where is she located?"  
  
  
"She walking through the back alleys of the Tokyo District. She's heading east. I'm guessing that she's heading to Ichimosho Park cause her house is in the other direction"  
  
  
"Good. Some privacy." he said transforming his clothes. He was now in a loose pair of kakhi pants and a stylish black shirt. A pair of neatly scrubbed black loafers adorned his feet. And, to top it off, his always predominant black upside down crescent moon disappeared leaving his forehead bare.  
  
  
Sapphire smiled. "and the panel gives it two thumbs way, way up!"  
  
  
Diamond laughed. "I'm going to her now. Keep an eye out on things here?"  
  
  
"Always"  
  
  
"and try not annoy Wiseman too much" he added.   
  
  
Sapphire's mood darken."I don't trust him. There's just something so damn creepy about him. He's scarier than what Emerald looks like in the morning"   
  
  
Diamond chuckled."I won't be gone long, Sapphire. Just look in on him for me alright?"  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah. You might wanna go before she disappears again"  
  
  
"You're right. Bye" he said before disappearing.   
  
  
  
  
~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~  
  
Nemesis Laboratory- West wing  
  
~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~~-~  
  
  
Sapphire walked slowly down the marble hallway towards Wiseman's laboratory passing many training facilities.  
  
  
'He shouldn't even be here. He's not a part of the original royal line. And he's never really made it clear what part does he want out of this operation.' He came to a stop in front of a door mark Lab- Wing 2.  
  
  
Slowly he opened the door and peered in. Wiseman was sitting in a black leather chair across the far end of the room. He seemed to be staring at some sort of holographic image. Sapphire peered in a little closer but that was enough to see what he was so engrossed in.  
  
  
"I knew it!" he screamed slamming the door fully open. Wiseman didn't even flinch.  
  
  
"What do you want...boy?" he said emphasizing.   
  
  
Sapphire walked straight to his chair. "Don't you fucking 'boy' me, Wiseman" he spat, "What the hell are you doing staring at a picture of Serenity?"  
  
  
He quietly rose from his seat and waved away the image. He was about to walk towards the door when Sapphire stepped in his path.  
  
  
"You didn't answer my question Wiseman." he hissed, "Would you like to tell me or wait until my brother returns and tell him. Your choice...."  
  
  
His eyebrow twitched with slight displeasure "I was studying her" he replied simply.  
  
  
"What's there to study? And if you seemed like you were studying where is the data you collected?" Sapphire argued.  
  
  
"I was trying to figure out how her body conforms to the power the crystal. There may be a weak point that we could possibly use against her when she tries to activate the power" Wiseman explained.  
  
  
"Again, where's your proof?"   
  
  
"I just started. How would I have gathered any data yet?" he replied.  
  
  
"I don't know you tell me" Sapphire retorted. He glared up at the slightly taller older man.  
  
  
"Guys?" both heads swung towards the door.   
  
  
Sapphire dropped his head in his hand. "What now Emerald?! Can't you see I'm busy!"  
  
  
Emerald scowled. "If you would stop your stupid macho man fest for one minute you'd realize that a) macho man #2 has disappeared..."  
  
Sapphire swung to his eyes to the right. Indeed Wiseman had taken this chance to disappear.  
  
"....and b) another negative point has been located, so I'm leaving to go capture it! Wish me luck, Sappy!" just as quickly as she came Emerald danced right back out the door.  
  
  
"Emerald!!!! How many times have I told you to NEVER CALL ME SAPPY!!!!!"   
  
  
  
  
@@@@  
  
The Park  
  
@@@@  
  
  
  
  
'What's wrong with me? Why can't I stand the sight of them anymore?' she asked herself as she looked down at her reflection on the water. 'All I can see are their bad qualities, like the ones Raye would always point out in me. Why am I pushing them away? I don't understand. All those things I just said'  
  
  
Serena sighed and pulled her knees up to her chin.   
  
  
"What are these emotions that are running through me? They're so unfamiliar" she mummered to herself.  
  
  
"Love, lust, attraction...should I go on?" suggested a husky voice.  
  
  
Serena let her head bang on her knee. "You again?! So I take it your pride has finally mended itself"  
  
  
"Nice one Serena" he laughed sitting next to her. She raised her eyebrow up at him.  
  
  
"If you don't mind me asking, what the hell are you doing?" He laughed again.  
  
  
"I'm sitting next to you and admiring your night sky." he said lifting up his face to the sky, "It's not as noticeable as Nemesis however, the darkness swirls there while it only covers here like a blanket. We cannot see the stars from our land"  
  
  
"I'm sorry" Serena whispered also looking at the sky.  
  
  
Diamond's eyes returned back to her "Why?" he asked whispering also.  
  
  
"That you can't see them as I can every night" she replied turning back to face him.  
  
  
"Oh I can see a bright one tonight" he told her. Serena snapped her head back up searching the sky.   
  
  
"Where?! I wanna see it!" Diamond chuckled at her silliness. Slowly he took hold of her chin and guided her face toward his.  
  
  
"Serena, I'm talking about this bright star right here" he whispered caressing her cheek. Serena leaned into his hand.  
  
  
"So beautiful..." he mummered leaning in to kiss her.  
  
  
"Diamond" she breathed, 'This is wrong, very wrong so why does it feel so right?' The thoughts flew from her mind as Diamond's fresh breath played across her lips.  
  
  
'She's mine now' Diamond groaned between hazy thoughts, nearly closing the gap.   
  
  
"No!" Serena yelled suddenly pushing him away.  
  
  
Hurt flashed in Diamond's eyes but was quickly covered by confusion and slight anger. "What's wrong?"  
  
  
Serena rose to her feet. "What's wrong?" she shouted, "What's wrong?! This!" she said flaying her arms everywhere, "This is wrong! You and me a..a..and doing what we were about to do"  
  
  
Diamond also rose to his feet. "What is so wrong about showing mutual affection to the one you love?" he argued.  
  
  
"I don't love you so therefore the feelings not mutual" she retorted.  
  
  
"But you don't love your precious Endymion either" he pointed out.  
  
  
"I..I..I.." She couldn't even protest. It was the truth. She had told Darien herself.  
  
  
A look of realization struck across her face. "Oh my God. I told him that!" she gasped.  
  
  
Diamond smiled wide and moved closer. "There's nothing to worry about Serenity. Endymion will get over it soon enough" he said casually. Serena looked at him incredulously.  
  
  
"Don't you understand what I just said?" she snapped, "I told the man I have spent hundreds of years with that I don't love him!"  
  
  
'No! Maybe I am taking too long to put more dark energy into her, but she already so far along' he said silently.  
  
  
"That's because you have feelings for me"  
  
  
"No I don't, dammit"  
  
  
He moved closer, until they were lightly touching eachother.  
  
  
'I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't. I don't.' Serena repeated in her head as she tried to fight off the dreamy dizzy feeling she began to feel.  
  
  
Diamond clearly saw her cover up. "Don't fight it Serena. I know you feel what's between us." he whispered huskily, "I see the fire in those lovely eyes when I'm near. I feel your need because it's the same as mine"  
  
  
A fire ignited in the pit of her stomach as his passionate words danced in her mind. She still, however, tried to desperately fight it.   
  
  
Diamond moved in, slowly trailing his hands up her sides. She twitched as he grazed the sides of her breasts, the fire sparked into a blaze.  
  
  
His violet eyes glazed with passion only mirrored by her own darkened sapphire orbs. "I know you wanna dance, Serena. I can show you power, love, passion, desire. All of these emotions that you feel right now you have never experienced with that wretched Terran." He leaned his face near her ear, "Let me show you, my love. Let us fulfill all our needs. Our wants. Our desires" he breathed.  
  
  
By this time Serena was nearly half dazed with want. Her control was on the breaking point, so she did not realize that she herself had trailed her hands up Diamond's nicely toned back. She did not notice when she wrapped her slender arms around his neck and softly pressed her body into his.   
  
  
Lastly she could not comprehend when she whispered into his ear, "Take me. Fulfill our desires. Help me.....make me understand"  
  
  
Diamond pulled away from her ear and lowered his head to her heart-shaped mouth.   
  
  
Just as their lips were about to touch..........  
  
  
  
  
  
*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~  
*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~*~~*~*~~  
  
  
MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
A lovely cliffy if I do say so myself.   
  
  
  
Once again if you have any ideas hit up my inbox and we can discuss.  
  
  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahhh you get the point.......  
  
  
All my luv, always  
  
Fireblosom 


	19. Newsbreak

Hello out there!!!! Chapter 19 is up and running! I know I haven't updated this story for awhile but I've been so BUSY!! Honest! As you may have noticed I have started a new story called Beginnings. I know I shouldn't have but it was one of those ideas that kept floating in my head and wouldn't leave me alone. I am honestly trying to finish this story but I didn't think that it would be this long. I'm also running alittle low on ideas so give me a shout if you have any. Thanks in Advance.  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
JULY 15......IT'S COMING  
  
Disclaimer- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
Story: You don't always get what you want  
  
Email: Nicmika2@aol.com  
  
Rated: PG-13  
  
~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~~~@  
  
@~~~~~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~~~@~~~~~~~~  
  
"Shit! Move!" Diamond shouted pushing Serena away just as a flaming card streaked by.  
  
  
  
Unfortunately he pushed her too hard and a loud thump resounded as her head connected with the pier rendering her unconcious.   
  
'Damn it' he cursed looking at her prone form, 'This is just not my day! And I was so close"  
  
Floating in the air Diamond looked around warily while at the same time extending his senses. Finally he picked up one of Emerald's droid's negative signature.  
  
"Come out now! As your Prince I command you to do as I say!" Diamond ordered loudly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Fifteen minutes earlier at Darien's  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I can't believe she did that! Something must be definately wrong for Serena to turn as bitchy as that!" Mina commented lightly as she wrapped up some ice for Raye's swelling cheek.  
  
"I know. Completely unexpected. When I ran after her to the door she said that she wanted Diamond to find her." Lita also added.   
  
She twirled to Ami. "Have you found any trace of her yet?" The blue headed sprite sat indian style on the counter, her hands blazing across her mini computer at inhuman speeds.  
  
"No. No sign of her at all" she replied solemnly, head hanging, "I don't know if this sounds strange but it feels like she doesn't want us to find her"  
  
"I must be strange too because I feel exactly the same" Raye agreed from her corner chair.  
  
"What about earlier when you sensed an evil presence at the den's entrance and it turned out to be Serena?" urged Lita.  
  
"I felt it. It felt like all those times I sensed Rubeus or some other big bad on the move. That cold unattached feeling." Raye replied.  
  
"Here" Mina said handing Raye a dishcloth full of ice, "I don't understand how she's become this way. We haven't even seen any of the big shots in the last battle so no one could have done anything to her. How would-"  
  
"But we don't know that for sure, Mina." Raye interrupted, "We might have not seen it in our drunken stupor. We were barely of use. I know for a fact that none of us were paying too much attention to her during our fight with Tonka's reject kids"  
  
"Raye's right guys." agreed Ami, "We didn't even get a chance to talk to her about it afterwards either. But Lita about what you said earlier"  
  
"Yeah. I said that when I met her at the door she said she wanted Diamond to find her"  
  
"I wondered what that was about too. You don't think he's gotten to her do you?" asked Raye.  
  
"I wish I knew. So many emotions...." Mina murmured.  
  
Ami looked up hearing her. "What are you talking about Mina?"  
  
"Since I'm the senshi of love I could always sense these type of things. With Serena it's always been her huge wave of kindness and her intense love. Always quick to put others happiness before her own, but now" she bit her thumb trailing off.  
  
"Now what?!" Raye demanded loudly ingoring the stinging of her cheek.  
  
"They're changing. As if she doesn't care anymore. All that love she had...the brightness of her aura. It's dimming. All of it. Something, as you said earlier, is replacing it. Something cold and unattached" Mina explained.   
  
  
  
"Damnit!" Lita cursed slamming her fist on the counter, "How is this happening? We need to stop it before she's gone completely. We're sitting ducks here while that bastard could have already taken Serena and the silver crystal."  
  
"Oh God!" Ami gasped. Everyone turned and looked to her.  
  
"What Ami?" Mina questioned looking into her friend's startled blue eyes. Her own widened with realization.  
  
"Shit"   
  
"What?" Raye asked looking back and forth from Ami to Mina, "Guys, what's going on?"  
  
"Remember how Serena treated us when she came downstair" Mina stated.  
  
Raye frowned remembering exactly.  
  
Flashback  
  
Raye grabbed her arm, yanking her back near her "Don't whatever me Serena. You know that........."  
  
Raye looked up from her place on the floor as she cradled her now bruised cheek, a look of shock apparent on her face.  
  
Serena lowered down into her face, "I dare you to touch me one more time and see what happens" she hissed darkly, then continued her trek towards the door.   
  
  
  
  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"How could I forget" she muttered bitterly.  
  
"Where was Serena before she came down?" Mina persisted.  
  
"She was in Darien's room of course." Lita replied, "What does that have to....oh my God"  
  
"If she was so cruel to us, how was she to Darien? He hasn't even come down since then!" Raye exclaimed finally understanding the situation.  
  
"Yes and that's why we must go up there right now!" Ami comfirmed already heading out the door the rest in tow.  
  
'I hope he's okay. Raye got the physical damage, but I can't even begin to count the ways Serena can hurt Darien mentally' Mina thought worridly.  
  
  
  
Darien's Room  
  
  
  
A lone figure sat on the bed with his head held in his hands.   
  
"Serena" the voice whispered brokenly. This how the scouts met their dear prince.  
  
They exchanged looks before Lita went up to him.  
  
"Darien" she started placing a hand on his shoulder. He didn't respond.  
  
  
  
"We know how you feel. But we can't imagine what she said to you. Those things she said to us were just mind blowing. But we have good reason to believe that Serena's being influenced by dark powers from Diamond"  
  
"I know, that bastard" he said darkly, "When I get my hands on him..."  
  
"Not now" Ami put in, "Andrew is downstairs with Luna and Artemis in the den and unfortunately it seems news of our identity has spread around the arcade."   
  
Darien looked up swiftly, "What?!"  
  
"Yeah, well it seems that my class blabbed" Lita anwsered sheepishly.  
  
"They much more than blabbed, Lita. Our cover has been blown sky high! If everyone in the arcade knows how many people do you think knows by now?!" Rei fumed.   
  
"Oh come off it Rei! This isn't gonna help us right now." Mina remarked.  
  
"She's right." Ami agreed, "What we need to do now is figure out how to locate Serena's present position and reverse the effects of Diamond's spell"  
  
"We need to find her first" Lita mumbled.  
  
"Find?" Darien asked confused.  
  
"Oh right we forgot to tell you. Serena kinda left"  
  
"SHE WHAT?!!!!!!!!" he roared. Everyone yelped jumping behind Lita.  
  
"Darien calm down you're scaring us!" Mina whimpered behind Lita's arm.  
  
"I'm fine" he responded roughly.  
  
"Those veins popping out of your head and neck aren't very convincing" Lita added lightly.  
  
"Did she say were she was going?" he asked rising off the bed.  
  
"No. But she did tell Lita that she wanted Diamond to find her" Rei replied holding her cheek gently. Darien noticed.  
  
"What happened to your cheek?"  
  
"Serena slapped her when she tried to stop her from leaving" Ami supplied.   
  
Darien's eyes widened turning back to Rei, "Are you..."  
  
"I'm fine" she snapped looking away, "If we're done here I suggest that we go back downstairs. I'm afraid that we left Andrew alone too long with Luna and Artemis. Plus I do believe we have someone to find"   
  
She took this as an excuse and quickly left the room.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Den  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So you mean all those times I heard Serena talking to you and I thought she was a little bonkers you were actually answering her?" Andrew mused.  
  
"For the thousandth time Andrew YES!!! Artemis and I can talk!!!" Luna shouted frustrated.   
  
"Glad to see you're asking intelligent questions" Rei stated as she entered the room, the others following after her.  
  
"It's just hard sink in. Where did Serena go? A good bit of people know about you guys, she shouldn't be out there by herself should she?"   
  
"I'm sure it hasn't spread too far, look" Lita said walking over to the big screen and turning it on, "It is was a real threat it would be on the news and clearly it....."  
  
"This is breaking news from the Juuban district. It seems to be a district nearly city wide uproar because of single rumor. We're going to have a report from Arisuki Yue infront of the Crown Arcade and Parlor from which we understand the uproar started. Arisuki.."   
  
In deed the woman was infront of Crown where many students stood infront of the doors. It was nearly the whole school in fact.  
  
"Thank you Yuuske. Now there has been a very shocking rumor revolving around the Juuban district since about 3 o'clock this afternoon. The same time of the local high school dissmisal. This rumor is apparently about identities of the Sailor Senshi. They are rumored to be Serena Tsukino, Rei Hino, Lita Kino, Mina Aino, and Ami Mizuno. All were reported missing from several classes today. There are not one, not two, not even three witnesses but many. Some have spoke of a conversation between Miss Aino and Miss Kino regarding an attack of some kind in Tsukino and Aino's class in which there was suppose to be a substitute. We cannot film any of the students recolections of what happened and the school seems to have no commet. The police are interviewing people in the students in questions classes, in which they forced the schools to give them. What was also strange is that all of the parents of the questioned students except Miss Kino who reportedly lives alone, were and are still present at the school. I will get back to you if any new developments arise in this could be historic report"   
  
With that Lita turned off the t.v. and turned back to the now throughly shocked group.   
  
"Well, I could be wrong" she shrugged.  
  
Darien shook out of his stupor, "We have to find Serena now"  
  
"That would be a good idea also because a youma seems to be on the loose along with a powerful dark figure" Ami informed as she looked at the stats on her mini computer.  
  
"Diamond. The bastard. I can't have Serena out there as she is with him out there" he hissed with anger.  
  
"Bring her back safely, Darien" Luna said quietly.  
  
"I will"  
  
"Transform now" Mina commanded, taking over leadership, "Better stand back Andrew" He took some steps back.  
  
"Mars Star Power"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power"  
  
"Mercury Star Power"  
  
"Venus Star Power"   
  
Andrew stumbled back and fell on the couch. Before him stood the Sailor Senshi and Tuxedo Mask. His friends. His mouth watered, his eyes as wide as dinner plates.  
  
Ami rolled her eyes, "It can't be that shocking anymore can it?"  
  
Andrew shook his head dumbly, "No, it's not just that. Did you guys know that we you transform or whatever that you're stark naked"  
  
"HENTIA!!!!!!!!" They all screamed.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry! Come on I didn't know!" he whined holding his ears.  
  
"Scouts you don't have time for this. You need to get to Serena quickly" Artimis scolded.  
  
"He's right. Let's go." With that they ran to the living room's balcony.  
  
"So when you were kittens did you say mama or dada first?" Andrew asked innocently.  
  
"GO HOME ANDREW!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
YAY!!!! Finish for another chapter!!! Hopefully the next chapter will be out soon. But probably sometime in July because I'm going out of the country for about three weeks.   
  
Beginnings should also be updated and thank you for all the reviews that I received for that story! I love you guys!!! Keep em' coming!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YOU'VE GOTTEN THIS FAR SO REVIEW ME PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ahhh you get the point.......  
  
All my luv, always  
  
Fireblosom 


End file.
